


Redoing it all

by Ghoullishious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Writing Exercise, mostly dracos pov, self indulgent writing because im a sucker, updates frequent but not on a schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoullishious/pseuds/Ghoullishious
Summary: Draco is certain of it, he's going to Azkaban and rot away in a cell. Like he deserves to, that is what he believes until no one other than Harry Potter speaks for him at his trial. The future might not be as dark after all. Or is it?Harry isn't sure of his place in the world, he's lonely, he feels like he should have died and he is without purpose. That is until he gets paired through an old wizarding ritual to be no one other than Draco Malfoy to be his roommate. He doesn't know why, but he realizes that they may not be so different after all.This is a story of coming to terms with things, healing and moving on. There will be mentions of PTSD, nightmares, violence and other stuff. Though there will be lots of lighthearted moments too to brighten up the mood a little.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Trail day

**Author's Note:**

> {seeing as I have been having major trouble continuing with my main story, the plot idea I have for a book hasn’t isn’t coming to me and the plot idea I have for another fic is.. complicated to say the least. I thought I’d give writing something lighthearted a go?  
> No promises on updates. No wordmarks I want to hit before updating. Just you, me and my messy writing of a love story because I’m lonely af.
> 
> For this story I’ll be writing year 8, friendships are found while healing from the trauma. I will, as per usual, imply some Norse mythology ( I’m learning more and it’s so darn interesting). Our favorite bird Skadi will be making an appearance.  
> We’re starting with the hearing. Mentions of PTSD, abuse, Self-harm and self-destructive thoughts and a panic attack. These will also be present throughout the story. Please find something better to read if you cannot handle stuff like this.  
> Any tropes, plot points you’d like to see? Let me know in the comments! Tips are also welcome!}

24-05-1999, trail day.

He took a sharp breath as the guards took him by his arms. Dragging him out of the cell he had called home the past few months.  
Shortly after the war had passed Draco and his parents had been arrested. They had been put into cells awaiting a trail… Draco was surprised he even got a trail. From what he heard Theo’s father had been put into prison right away. Goyle was is St. Mungo’s. He had lost his mind completely after what had all happened.  
Draco didn’t feel far off from losing his own mind. Their faces.. they kept flashing in front of his eyes. He didn’t know when the last time was he had gotten a decent sleep. He wasn’t in Azkaban yet. But he knew he’d be there soon. He was hoping to go emotionally numb as soon as possible, die shortly after. That was all there was left in him.

He looked up. right… Trail day. He got up. with some trouble. How long had he been sitting in that corner?   
He felt a cleaning charm being put over him. The magic itching on his skin. A suit was pushed into his arms.. he faintly registered the order to put them on. Which he did. His shaking hands fumbling with buttons. An irritated sigh of the guard, whom he had yet to look in the eye, followed by another spell, doing the buttons up for him. He was handed some water. He took it.. probably the first thing he had had in a while.. it tasted delicious…  
He got into the shoes he was offered. Finally looking up. he wasn’t familiar with the man in front of him. But he probably hurt someone the man knew. A cousin, a niece, a brother, a sister or even just a child. He let out a shaky sigh. Holding his hands out to be cuffed again before he was dragged into court.

He looked beside him… his father looked how he felt. His mother looked worse. She looked terribly thin, perhaps not as bad as when the dark lord had lived in their home but.. she knew what was coming too.. she was being held back from hugging him. He just curtly nodded at her. Trying to give her a tired smile.

He barely registered what Kingsley Shacklebolt said. Naming the accusations and cases against them. he felt his sleeve being pulled up. revealing that horrible mark on his arm.. it was bleeding again. In his nightmares.. he would scratch it, one time he’d found a bite mark on it and tasted blood. He flinched when whoever was revealing it pushed his finger on it. He heard his mother speak. A yell from his father which made him flinch back before he heard what sounded like a silencing charm.

“Mr Malfoy.” He looked up. Were they addressing him?.. they were.   
“Yes prime minister Shacklebolt?” he asked, trying to look the other in the eye.  
“did you willingly receive the mark?”   
He looked to his father. The man didn’t even look at him. He felt so numb. Spacing in and out. Were the lights always so bright?  
“I did not.” He croaked. Taking a sharp breath ready to be hit with a curse. He felt unable to lie.. veritaserum.. perhaps that was why the water had tasted so good.   
“They held me down in the dungeon. Father and Greyback. The dark lord told me it was my destiny. I was chosen to make up for fathers sins.” His knees felt wobbly.  
“And did you believe that? that you were chosen?” he couldn’t read the others emotions. His eyes were too blurry.  
“I was chosen yes. By my father and HIM. But I didn’t want to be. I was afraid of what would happen to mom. Just as she was afraid for me. Father just wanted to be his little bootlicker.” He felt his fathers eyes on him. But he couldn’t stop speaking the truth. He wanted to hug himself, but with his hands cuffed it just turned into him pushing his arms into his sides. His chest felt heavy. He felt like all the air had been drawn out of him. Feeling so painfully aware of the all the eyes on him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The guard from earlier had a rather sympathetic look in his eyes. One he didn’t deserve. One he felt like he could breathe a little better he kept his eyes on the floor. “I am guilty. You can send me to Azkaban. Or execute me now. It’s ok. I cannot live with the guilt. I will willingly undergo any punishment…” It came out as a whisper. A desperate whisper. 

He heard muttering around him… and then the loud slamming of a door. He dared a look to his side. His father was under a silencing charm but the man was screaming at him in panic. His wild eyes making Draco flinch yet again.  
Kingsley was looking behind them. Draco would turn around if he hadn’t been spelled in place.. or felt like he would faint if he made a wrong move. Perhaps he should have eaten what had been offered to him despite the spit on it.

“Kingsley. Let them go.” He knew that voice somewhere. “Narcissa and Draco both have shown heroic acts during the end of the war.” Oh.. Potter. The great savior was going to save him now? “Stop..” he muttered, but it went unnoticed.

“I would have died if it weren’t for Ms Malfoy nee Black. She saved my life. Not only that there are multiple witness accounts of Draco acting for our side. Tossing me his wand and fighting on our side till his father called him Voldemort’s side. Can you not see how this is hurting them? using potions to drag the truth out…. This is wrong Kingsley. It’s like you’ve learned nothing..” he wanted to say more. Draco could tell by the sharp, angry inhale he heard coming from the other.  
But Kingsley interrupted. “Are you done mr Potter? I am having a hearing. You rudely interrupted my first sentencing.. we indeed have taken the better actions of the youngest Malfoy into account, those mentioned by the likes of you and ms Lovegood. Now if you will please take a seat and join us. In peace.” The prime minister didn’t seem upset. He was scolding but he sounded rather proud.  
He heard footsteps and a huff as potter sat down. Great now he got to look as Draco was send to Azkaban. that’s what he got for trying to stand up for something as hideous as him.

“… and so I will sentence Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to 5 years of probations. As well as a year of house arrest. Weekly checkups will be done and 10 percent of the Malfoy fortunes will be put to Charity work. Her wand shall be returned in 6 months.” He looked at his mother. She was sobbing. He gave her a weak smile. She deserved that.. she deserved her freedom. She hadn’t always been a good mother. But he knew she cared.   
“As for Draco Lucius Malfoy…. You will be send back to Hogwarts to retake your NEWTS for the 8th year. If you do come back with at least 3 O’s you will only have 2 years of probation. His wand shall be returned two weeks before his departure to Hogwarts and he will be supervised by Minerva McGonagall as per her suggestion.” There was the slam of a hammer. There was some muttering around the hall.  
“The hearing of Lucius Abraxis Malfoy shall be moved as new evidence has come forward by accounts of his wife and son.” Another slam of the hammer. His hands were freed.

He looked at his mother. She opened her arms to him. He fell into them. she rarely hugged him… but it felt safe. It felt so much better. He didn’t put up a mask anymore. There was the clicking of camera’s. He didn’t bother with them. he just clung to his mother. Sobbing with her. He had never dared to believe this.. he had never dared to believe he would be allowed to live after all he did.  
When he finally let go he looked around. his eyes meeting with Kingsley’s, who gave him a smile. It wasn’t warm.. it was encouraging. He knew what would wait outside the doors of the ministry court. He knew life wouldn’t be easy for the two of them. But he stood behind his decision. He had gifted all the children involved with the war a free pass. Most of them had no choice but to follow their parents... Hogwarts would be busy this year. But it was for the best. 

His eyes met with Potters next. Who gave him a short nod. Draco opened his mouth but the “I owe you my life” never left his lips. Potter seemed to understand and shook his head. Mouthing what seemed to be a “You deserve it.” He seemed to want to say more. But Draco and Narcissa were escorted out of the court. Brought to Malfoy manor.. a horrific and dreadful place.

It had been a few weeks since they were pardoned. It wasn’t great.. far from it. His mother had shut down completely. Most of Draco’s days, if he got out of bed that was, were spend looking for his mum and making sure she ate what the house elves had cooked. They seemed to have forgiven them. They were allowed to leave, find a better place. But they took care of their masters.  
They had joined together to build up wards to keep the press away. And two elves had taken it upon themselves to redecorate the place. Often asking Draco what he wanted for the colors… he had mindlessly given them creative freedom and slowly the manor was becoming more colorful. Slowly they drowned out the memories of death and hurt of the house.

One of the elves. Pip. Had taken to Force Draco to eat. She also kept bringing him sleeping potions. God knows where she was getting them.   
But they got him at least a few hours of sleep each night. Nightmare less sleep. He always thanked her. To which she replied. “Mistress Malfoy cannot care for Master Draco very well. So pip must. But Pip is glad Master Draco is doing better.” He had smiled at her softly. Giving her a little pat on her little head. She reminded him of Dobby. He remembered that silly little deviant elf. 

After years of being mean to the elves.. they were so kind. He didn’t deserve that. but she brought him some joy. Something to look forward too. Right now she was teaching him how to bake a bread. Fussing over the details. She probably had had a child before. Or had been an elf raised as nanny. Either way she was doing a good job of distracting him from his thought about Hogwarts. Something he wasn’t looking forward too. the halls probably reeked of death and horrible memories.  
“Master Draco. You are staring again. The bread will not kneed itself that’s what Pips mother always says.” He gave her a smile.. he didn’t speak much.

He got back to the task at hand. He wondered where all the bread went. They made three breads everyday for the last week. He knew the elves for one didn’t eat bread, it messed up their digestive system and he and his mum never ate that much anyway.. he decided not to question it.  
“Say pip.” He croaked softly once the bread was in the oven after its final rising period and she as making him a hot chocolate. Yes it was the middle of summer. But he had a sweet tooth and she’d let him have anything as long as he got something in his stomach.  
“Yes master Draco?”  
“You know how you have been helping me feel a lot better? I want to thank you properly.”  
“Master Draco should not mind such things. Pip likes helping. Pip wants to make Master Draco feel happy.”  
“Still. Come here for a second. Close your eyes and hold your hands out.”   
She did as told and he pulled out the little box from his pocket, carefully placing it in her teeny hands with deinty fingers.  
He knew all elves were free elves. Especially theirs. She knew she could go if she wanted. He just hoped she wouldn’t be offended.  
“A gift? Master shouldn’t have.” She said. Her eyes open and wide.  
“I should. Go on. Open it.”  
She did. Pulling out the soft pink bow. He had charmed it with some wandless magic, no one knew he had a feeling for that ever since he had a dark force creep about his home.  
“b-but master Draco..”  
“You are a free elf anyway Pip. Go on. Put it on. It’ll look nice with your dress.” He smiled, pointing to the self-made dress she was wearing. It wasn’t particularly well made. But she was proud of it.  
She carefully placed the bow on her left ear. He fixed it when it was a little crooked. “There you go. It should change color when you put on a different dress. It’ll always match. I wish I could’ve given you something better. But I know you wouldn’t have accepted it.” Pip nodded. She had tears in her eyes. “Thank you master Draco.”  
“No thank you Pip.”   
The elf dared to open her little arms. Giving him a hug. Making Draco laugh. The first time he’d laughed in a long.. very long time. It was as clear as a waterfall. He felt a little giddy. It was nice.. having someone care about you. someone to give gifts. A friend.

By the time he was supposed to receive his wand.. he got a note instead. His wand had been destroyed.. when Potter used it to fight the dark lord it had split… so he was allowed a pardon for a trip to Olivander’s. Accompanied by an Auror official.  
So he did. The guard who had gotten him from his cell came over. Giving him a curt nod. “Alright mr Malfoy. We’re straight to Olivanders shop. After you’ll be given Polyjuice as we shop for your Books. Robes will have to be ordered. Let’s go, we have a tight schedule.”   
Draco greeted his shakey mother. Promising he’d be ok.

They Apperated straight to Olivanders. Draco went pale when he saw the old man in question still there. Sitting in a wheelchair. His hair was a bit fuller. He had gained some weight. But he looked healthier. He was alive.  
“So in need of a new wand are we Draco.” The man smiled at him. “Let’s find you one shall we.. you used to be a hawtorn… unicorn hair?”   
Draco nodded. Still a bit stunned by the friendliness of the other. “I.. yes that’s correct.” He whispered.   
“Don’t be shy Malfoy.. try this one then.”   
He looked at the want. It looked nothing like his old one. It was longer. He picked it up. it felt uneasy.. he tried to cast a lumos. To which the wand simply flew out of his hand and back into the box. “Not that one then. I must say I am surprised. Unicorn wands are hard to change… lets try this.”  
They tried a few more. Each wand rejecting him. Unicorns, dragons, even a phoenix. No wand seemed to work with him. He felt utterly dreadfull. But perhaps it meant he wouldn’t have to go back. That seemed a rather good option to him.

Unfortunately Olivander didn’t feel like giving up. taking his arm with a gentle smile. “Lets go and try something else then. I am clearly a bit rusty. Go stand over there my boy.” The man had given him several other names to avoid calling him Malfoy. He was fine with it, standing in the middle of the store. “Now I will ask the wands to come towards you. There has to be one to pick you. If not it’ll be material. Now close your eyes. Hands out.”  
He stood there. Shaky and obediently. He felt a great deal of magic hitting him be tried to keep his breath steady. After about five minutes he felt a wand hitting in his hand. It stayed there. “Open your eyes.. I believe you have found your match… a hawthorn Phoenix. Highly excentric… a healing wand. Best matched with a wizard in turmoil. A talented wizard which you most definitely are.. and an independent decisive core.. it seems Draco.. that you are in for a lot of change and good things in your future.”   
Draco stared at it in silence. Carefully casting a lumos. It lit up brightly. The wand felt familiar. Warm in his hand. “Thank you..” he uttered.   
The old man gave him a smile. Gave him the list with wandcare and some supplies. Phoenix had a different care than unicorn and he would have to get used to it. He paid richly for the wand before drinking his Polyjuice stepping out to make his way to flourish and blots to get his books. No one stared at him. But he still felt looked at.

By the time they came home, just in time before the ministry would be set on his ass, he was drained. Dropping down on the brand new, yellow loveseat the elves had deemed perfect. Groaning softly.  
He wasn’t disappointed when his mother didn’t come out to his new wand or talk to him about his day. She had bigger problems. Pip came out to bring him a chocolate milk and some of his own baked bread. Smiled when he complimented todays outfit.. a thick wooly sweater. Clearly hand knitted by a first time knitter, judging by the holes. And then left him be.

He ate the bread. It felt heavy in his stomach. He wasn’t used to eating both lunch and a somewhat of a dinner.   
He fell asleep on the sofa, without a potion this time. Dreaming nice dreams. And only waking up the next morning.


	2. chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since then. Today was the day. He was going back to Hogwarts. His mother was allowed to the train. But Draco advised her against it. People weren’t going to be kind. People weren’t going to be friendly. He was fully ready to block any curse thrown his way. Which he assumed would be a lot.

He was escorted by two Aurors he didn’t recognize. They weren’t harsh nor were they kind. They at least took him to the train an hour early so he could avoid most other students. He found himself a compartment, locking it and pulling out a book. He tried to read and not be wary. He failed miserably. His eyes darting to the door constantly.

He had exchanged letters with his former friends. Theodore Nott had moved far away. His mother had taken him to France and they were starting their life there. Pansy was joining but had let him know she would come to him when she felt ready to talk. He respected her wishes… Goyle.. well Goyle had gone mental and wouldn’t be joining them any time soon. 

He sighed. Might as well give in. watch the door. Be vigilant. He trusted this wand. It was powerful. He had gotten to know it over the past few weeks. It felt better than his old wand. They worked on a whole new level… though it did have bit of a mind of its own. Very prone to fire. He had accidentally lit the yellow love seat on fire the other day… the elves weren’t pleased but had said nothing of it. It rather suited him. Being named after the dragon constellation and all. He watched the door.. soon losing himself in though as the train started filling up.  
That was until he heard voices outside his compartment… an alohomora and granger barging in.  
“Oh… Malfoy..” she muttered, being pushed in by Weasley whom was fuming at the mere sight of him. Drawing his wand.  
“It’s alright. I’ll go.” He said numbly. Grabbing his bag. He had put his luggage in the luggage compartment so he only had a small bag to take… unwillingly he reached into his pocked, grabbing onto his wand. Tensing his shoulders as he looked at Weasley who looked about ready to curse him, only being held back by Granger and Longbottom.  
“No.. Malfoy its ok. You can stay. All the other carriages are full.” Hermoine said, plopping down opposite of him as more of the Gryffindor team joined.  
“You wouldn’t want me here.” He simply replied, pushing past Potter, who was last to join them. he heard granger say something. But he didn’t hear it. He felt the tension leave the compartment with him. Faint scolding from Granger to probably Weasley as he made his way through the train. For a moment he could feel eyes on him. But he didn’t look back to see whom.

Eventually finding the candy lady found him. Leading him to her own compartment. It was rather small but.. Pansy and another Slytherin were also on the hide there. Provided with sweets and cold iced pumpkin juice from the overly friendly, possibly senile lady. They were all chattering softly. “Now shush shush. No one should have to wander around the train like that. Someone has to look out for you. I will be making my rounds. Please do not make a mess.” He nodded in reply. Sitting down in one unoccupied spots in the corner.  
“This year will be hell wont it?” Pansy said, sitting down next to him, softly stroking his hair out of his eyes. “We’ll need all the friends we can get.. I suggest we at least make up.”  
He smiled at her. “I suppose we should.. How many curses have you had thrown at you so far?” he tried. Making her grin.  
“None I’ve noticed. Dad and I have been practicing defensive and shield charms all summer. We did one before leaving this morning and I think it’s still holding up.”  
“Impressive indeed.” He nodded, relaxing a little. It was good to have at least someone. “You might have to teach me that one. I only got in safe by being an hour early.”  
She hummed in response, nuzzling into his side. “I might. I don’t know why they send us back… do they want us dead? Or are they planning on blaming the first best incident on us to send us to Azkaban either way?” Pansy hissed, silent enough for no one else to pick up on it.  
“I honestly don’t know lets just try to stay out of trouble.. I’ve already had a run in with the Gryffindor golden team. I’d rather try to avoid that.” he sighed. Playing with her hair.  
“We most definitely have to try to avoid them. we cannot be blamed for their mess-ups.” He nodded in agreement. 

Time seemed to fly. Soon they arrived at the school. They managed to make some small talk with the other Slytherin reject. But they seemed hesitant to befriend Draco too… he didn’t blame them. it was best if they kept away from him for their self-preservation.

Once they got out, dead last from the train. Draco had another realization. Thestrals. He had seen them for the past few years. He was just.. he didn’t want to.. most definitely not. Yet he let Pansy drag him to the carriages. “I…I’ve never seen them before..” Pansy uttered. Staring at the skeletal black horses in front of them.  
Malfoy walked up to it. Carefully patting it. “We’ll have to get used to it Pansy… Death surrounds us..” he whispered, getting into the carriage. Where he was greeted by a familiar face. “Blaise.” He said.  
“Figured I should check up on my fellow pals.. we have quite the small group of Slytherins this year. We must stick together.” He smirked.  
Ofcourse. Zabini had been neutral. Not picking a side. Not that people didn’t blame him. He was still a Slytherin and he would be discriminated against either way.  
“Where have you been the whole train ride?” Pansy sneered.  
“socializing.”  
“Of course. Blaise was socializing while were cooped up with the candy lady. Lovely.”  
“Man has got to keep his options open doesn’t he.”  
She scoffed. Draco just stayed silent. Watching them and their bickering as they rode to the castle. 

Once they arrived at the great hall. all 8th years were appointed a new, smaller table in the back. Draco, Pansy and Blaise managed to get a spot on the far right end of it. As far away from any other classmates as they could… so far the 4 Hufflepuffs seemed to be alright with them. The 5 Ravenclaws were giving their usual curt nods, at least acknowledging their existence. Gryffindor, all 7 of them, shielded behind a wall of the other students were glaring daggers. Most of them at least from what Draco could tell in the quick glance he dared to shoot them.  
He faintly noticed the sorting of the new attendants.. very few new Slytherins, but they were applauded nonetheless.

McGonagall stood up from her spot.. Dumbledore’s old spot.. “My dearest students.. I want to start by saying I am unbelievably proud to see so many of you. I know the last few years haven’t been what they should have been.. But I promise this year will be better. Hogwarts is a school of unity. United we will prevail any danger on our paths and united we will build a better future for the magical world.. therefor my students I ask you. Please be kind to one another. Every singly person here deserves to be here. No matter what their past.” She took a shakey breath. It was evident this took a lot out of her.  
“Any hexes, jinxes or any form of harmful magic aimed towards another student will be punished with detention and expulsion. I will not tolerate any more harm done in this school.” She stared around the hall, glaring at the Gryffindors especially before looking to the new teachers.  
“Furthermore I would like to introduce a few new teachers this year… Professor Slughorn will continue his position as potions teacher and will be head of Slytherin… Professor Anderson will take on muggle studies and Professor Leigh will take over the Defense of the dark arts and will be the head of Gryffindor. I myself will continue my Charms classes.” She pointed to the two new teachers. Anderson, a tree of a man with long blonde hair braided back. A beard and a pair of piercing, scary blue eyes. Leigh, a short middle aged lady with the biggest grin. Brown curls in a tight ponytail. They looked like they should be teaching the others subject.  
“Finally I would like to ask those who are in the 8th year class to stay behind after the dinner… now let us eat!”  
As she said that the tables filled. 

Dinner went quite alright. McGonagall’s threat seemed to have worked. No spells were thrown his way over dinner. Draco managed to eat at least something.. though it was mostly deserts that Pansy shoved onto his plate.. such a mom.

Minerva walked up to their table the second dinner ended, Anderson in her tracks. The man looked them all over with an icy glare, smirking slightly. Trouble.  
“Mr. Anderson here will be the head of your house this year. He will keep an eye on you. Manage the points given and taken.” She started. “You will not be playing Quidditch this year. But Mr Anderson has opted to teach you a sport the wizards in Denmark play, as well as an extra class on Nordic magic. Which, might I say, is very fascinating and a nice change. You will be able to take a NEWT for both these subjects.” Her eyes lingered a bit longer on the Slytherins. “I trust Professor Anderson to further explain matters.” With that she turned around, her robes flying after her. 

Anderson gave them all another look over. Sending an icy shiver down Draco’s back. He already had trouble with looking people in the eye. This wasn’t easy. But he knew he couldn’t let himself be stepped on if he wanted to be respected by the man.  
“So, as you might’ve noticed I am not from here. I may not be as educated on what you have been through. But I do know how to deal with warriors. And the bunch of ye clearly are. Lets try and make this year the best we can yeah? You will all share a common room. Let’s go up there. I’ll explain how the rooming system will work this year. McGonagall asked me for a very specific reason.” The man sounded a lot more friendly than he looked..

The students happily followed him to one of the outer towers. A place that used to be mostly of limits during their last years. It had a view over the lake. Decorations were rather scarce, but enough to make the tower feel warm and cozy.  
“Now per room there are 2 beds. So 2 people per room and no more. For this specific ritual I have spelled these bands..” he held up a silver band with wolves heads on he ends “… to bind you to an unlikely friend or definite soulmates. As per rules of the castle you cannot match to the opposite gender.” He looked around. “Doesn’t seem to hard right? Now. These bands will form a contact. You cannot harm your roommate. You will protect your roommate and so on. If you are matched with an unlikely friend. Please do try to stay calm. Think rational. The consequences of breaking the contract can be quite dreadful.” He put out two boxes.  
Draco’s eyes met with Blaise’s even he looked nervous… They would probably be paired up right? I mean. They were unlikely friends, Blaise was of a much lower stance than him when they became friends. Though the guy had worked himself up over the past while. He was friends with people from all houses, friends with benefits might I add. The bloody succubus.  
Well this wouldn’t be a drarry fic if they would be. I’ll entertain you with writing it all out.

They split up in two groups. Boys and girls. Surprisingly there was an even split between the 20 of them. “You will take up a band. I will give you the blessing and the band will draw you to a room. There you will wait to meet your roommate. Understood?” Anderson sounded rather firm. But he seemed excited. “Please do be mindful. This ritual is very important in our culture. Its one of passing into adulthood. One of growing up and leaving your younger selves behind. Each of you will receive a band and a role for the sports team, which I am happy to announce you will all be partaking in to let out some steam… now let us begin..”

Hermoine was the first to go for a band. She seemed rather excited about the whole ordeal. Eager to learn more about the ritual. Anderson put it on her arm, taking out his wand, which was in quite the state. He aught to learn something about proper wand care… he muttered a spell in a language Draco had never heard before.  
Granger’s eyes grew big before they glazed over. She straightened up. Anderson muttered something else. something about Grangers future and her being meant for great things, he managed to catch the word earl... She seemed to take in the words before disappearing through the door to the female dorms.  
For all the girls it was the same. Pansy seemed to find her courage last. Right after Daphne. “I see.. You will meet an unlikely friend ms. Parkinson. Do not be afraid, you won’t have to watch your back as much as you think you should.” 

Next up were the boys. Which all went relatively smooth. Starting with Blaise. Who whispered something to the professor, possibly trying to pair him and Draco. But the man shook his head. “The bands will choose what is right. No exceptions.”

Blaise reluctantly picked out a band. So did Oliver, Neville, Potter, Weasley and the lot of them. Draco could already hear yelling come from the boys quarters. It made his heart sink.  
He was last to pick up a silver bracelet. They were surprisingly heavy. He could feel the magic lingering on it.  
“Draco Malfoy huh… as infamous as Harry Potter is famous.” There was no maliciousness in his tone.  
“That’s me professor.”  
“I want you to know. I am not against you. You can come to me with your troubles. I can tell you are troubled.” The man spoke in his heave accent, placing the band on Draco’s wrist and saying the incantation.. Draco felt the magic wash over him. It was warm, it scared him at first. But soon it was rather soothing. Like a new sort of confidence. It made him stand up straighter, stronger in his shoes.

“Most unusual indeed… a powerful magic if over you. you’re more ridded with dark magic and hurt. But there is an overwhelming will to do good. To do better. You wish to heal others… more so than yourself, not a very Slytherin trait is it now.. You’ll be a seer.. a healer. Now off you go. Go meet your roommate.”

Draco nodded numbly. He took a moment before following the traces of magic leading him to a room. It was on the far right side, possible lake view… perfect.  
He opened the door. Only to stare into the face of no one other than the savior himself. he froze, averting his eyes. “I’m sorry… there must have been a mistake.” He uttered, turning back to get out of the room. Only to find it blocked off… those bastards… 

“It’s fine Malfoy. It makes sense don’t it. We would make very unlikely friends.” Potter didn’t sound disgusted. He was open to talk and for friendship.  
Draco was having none of that. he couldn’t risk being blamed for an imperius spell.  
“We won’t have to make friends Potter. You’re staying on your side of the room. I’ll stay on mine. We don’t bother one another. You keep out of my business. I’ll keep out of yours. I do not need your pity nor your friendship. I’m certain you have better things to do like being the golden boy.” Draco spat. Great going on being friendly with the man he would have to spend a whole year with. But he wasn’t done yet. Oh no he had a sudden surge of confidence and he best make good use out of it. He opened his mouth to say more. But potter stopped him.  
“Whatever you want Malfoy. I really don’t give a fuck.” He definitely tried to sound calm. But Draco could feel his rage. “No reason to act like a total git. You could’ve told me that like a normal person.” He hissed, sounding rather hurt now.

Draco rolled his eyes. Simply walking over to the bed his trunk was sat in front of, putting up a ward and grabbing his toiletries. Ignoring would be the best course of action. Fuck whatever contract they had been tricked into. Potter could go ahead and fend the fuck for himself.  
By the time he had showered and gotten into his sleepwear potter seemed to have gotten the same idea, the curtains closed and what seemed to be a strong shielding charm. As if Draco would dare to hex him.

He got into bed. This year was going to be miserable. Death was starting to sound a lot better the longer he was here.  
Sighing he closed his own curtains, downing his sleeping draught. He didn’t have a lot of vails, but he was certain he could find a way to make himself more.

The next morning was rather awkward. Waking up to bedhead potter jamming his curtains open. “Malfoy. If you don’t get up you’re going to miss breakfast and getting your timetable.” Was thrown his way. But potter didn’t leave, despite being already ready to walk out.  
Draco grumbled sitting up. “What are you waiting for?”  
“You. I can’t leave the dorm if you aren’t. Hurry up. I’m starving.”  
“Great.”

He got into his robes fairly quick. Finding his tie was now bronze and an icy blue with a faint silver line in between the colors. Fantastic. Not even a Slytherin anymore.  
He silently gathered his stuff. Walking through the door with Potter no problem. Mostly no problem as Draco simply refused to even look at him or touch him and with Potters rather broad frame this seemed to pose a slight problem.. but they managed. The others seemed to figure this out as well.

Ron came walking out with a Ravenclaw. Oliver Rivers, whom looked quite disheveled. Perhaps a brawl had gone down between the two.  
Neville and Blaise.. a very unlikely pair.. but they seemed to get along? A friendly nod between the two as they walked out. Not quite surprising there, Blaise could practically make everyone like him and Neville.. well he was brave, but quite simple minded. He had probably lapped up every lie Blaise had thrown his way..  
Seamus and Dean, both covered in badly glamoured love bites, someone aught to teach them to hide those better.  
Justin Finch-Fletchly and Stephen Cornfoot. A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Justin looked rather tired, a rather horrid look on his face as his roommate grinned at him. The prankster Hufflepuff must’ve been put in his place for once… 

Draco made his way straight over to Blaise. “Looks like at least one of us had a half decent night huh?” he grumbled. He was never a morning person. “I cannot believe they put me up with Potter out of all people. Like I didn’t have to watch my back enough already.”  
“It’ll be fine Draco, come on. He’s a real softie. He won’t lay a finger on you. At least it wasn’t the Weasley. My room borders his.. you should’ve heard him going last night. A true mess. Longbottom kept apologizing for his behavior till I asked him about the plants he brought.”  
“Lucky me.” Draco rolled his eyes. Watching the others leave for breakfast. “You really wanna grab breakfast? I’m not exactly thrilled to have to sit with these assholes either.”  
“You’ll be fine. Come on lets meet with Pansy, Pray she has a better roommate.”

So they did. Pansy looked like she had gotten even less sleep than Finch. “She talked my ears off. She talked about the power of unity and friendship and all that FAIRY BULLSHIT.” She took a heated angry breath. “Who thought this was a good idea. I didn’t even talk to her. She has planned study meetings with me for the coming month. We don’t even know our classes.” Great. Another friend in distress. Perhaps Draco should stash some sleeping draught for his friends too.  
“Who did Pans?” Blaise asked, very carefully, putting a piece of buttered-and-jammed-toast on her plate.  
“Granger.”  
“So you’re also paired up with one of the golden trio. Seems like we both got unlucky.” Draco huffed.  
“Don’t tell me you got Potter.”  
“Did. I’m not happy either.”  
“Well you two would make a pair of unusual friends. I remember some very specific rants of yours…”  
“Shut up Parkinson. Eat your toast and tell us about who’s been Paired with who. I’m curious.”

The girls rooms weren’t set up much better..  
The Parvati twins had been put together. For twins they had had quite the shouting match before going to sleep.  
Mandy Brocklehurst and Sally smith, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been friends before and seemed to do just fine together.  
Lisa Turpin and Megan Jones, another Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hadn’t made much noise either.  
Lastly Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, were both looking a mess. They had clearly fought. Daphne had always been fairly classy, but she was known to brawl if things didn’t go her way. She had been known as the Lion of Slytherin amongst them. Right now it seemed however… they had both lost.

Breakfast was rather uneventful otherwise. Time tables were handed out and an announcement called for the 8th year students to meet Professor Anderson and Professor Leigh out in the fields later. “Wear outdoorsy clothes. Were going to have a great bonding moment.”  
Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am a perfectionist. Here is a little chart of house and roommates:  
> Girls:  
> Hermoine Granger / Pansy Parkinson G+S  
> Parvati Patil / Padma Patil G+R  
> Hannah Abbott / Daphne Greengrass H+S  
> Megan Jones / Lisa Turpin H+R  
> Sally Smith / Mandy Brocklehurst H+R
> 
> Boys:  
> Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy G+S  
> Ronald Weasley / Oliver Rivers G+R  
> Neville Longbottom / Blaise Zabini G+S  
> Dean Thomas / Seamus Finnigan G+G  
> Justin Finch-Fletchly / Stephen Cornfoot H+R
> 
> Hopefully that makes some sense. I was going to put Ron and Blaise together but I'm afraid that would end in death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I've been working all week.  
> That and I wrote out an entire chapter.. decided it was Harry and Draco getting to close. Too soon. Deleted it and wrote this instead.
> 
> This chapter contains some depictions of violence and some flashbacks. Please do keep that in mind.   
> Right now I'm mostly trying to set up the world for myself. Hence it can all feel a bit jumpy.
> 
> I also want to clarify some of Ron's anger before hand. He's frustrated. He wasn't willing to go back to Hogwarts. There's a lot of internal struggle. He clashes with Oliver a lot. Oliver is always rather in for a brawl and doesn't take it too personally. do trust me in the fact that they will make up.

Draco was sat at one of the desks. Planning around his schedule appropriately. He knew he would have to spend a lot of time in his room. Hexes and jinxes might be forbidden. But he knew there were possible loopholes. After all who would believe him. Who wouldn’t think it was justified to hurt a death eater.

No library time, as much as that hurt his soul. Perhaps some late night walks? Early morning wasn’t a possibility without having to wake Potter up. He wasn’t much of a morning person either, so late night it was. He didn’t bother planning in time with his friends. He didn’t want to burden them with seeing him. He was too controversial. Blaise could help raise Pansy’s status and she would be good. Draco just needed to focus on getting as many O’s as he could possibly get. It was only a year. He could get through this. Perhaps if he worked hard enough, he could go and get a healer’s apprenticeship. Though unlikely, he felt confident enough to dream a little. 

By the time noon rolled around he got into some tight muggle joggers and his favorite under armor turtleneck. Believe it or not. Even Malfoy’s wore muggle clothes when it came to sports.. the wizarding community hadn’t branched much beyond quidditch wear. Besides, muggle trainers were quite nice.. the foam? Felt like walking on clouds and it was a comfort no one was going to take away from him.  
He topped it off with his quidditch robe to stay on brand, though it had now taken the same icy blue color as his tie, the borders bronze and the stitching silver. New was the broche, a silver wolfs head, like the bands had.

He stepped out, finding Blaise and Pansy in the Common room. “Ready?” he asked, giving them a small smile. Walking to class should be alright.. right?   
“I am? Are you? I haven’t seen you all day.. you even missed lunch!” Pansy pestered him.  
“Wasn’t too hungry Pans. I was setting up a proper schedule to get through my time. Besides the ministry would love to see I am actually making an effort.” He shrugged, following his friends to the fields, making some small talk about what in the hell this exercise would be. knowing Hogwarts.. probably outrageous and deadly..

He was rather surprised to find 10 poles standing in the field together with Professor Leigh“Welcome everyone!” she called. She was wearing.. a rather traditional looking outfit. “I want the lot of you to pair up with your roommate and line up over there.” She pointed to a row of wooden poles. “10 seconds or else were doing pushups. 10…9…” her tone was happy and cheerful but something told Draco he didn’t want to mess with her.   
He glanced at Potter. Who seemed just as reluctant as him. “..5…4…” he made his way over to a pole. Potter could follow his lead if they were going to do this. 

“Weasley and Rivers. You can thank those two for the following. When I said line up behind the poles I meant in peace. Everyone down!” Rivers and Weasley were pushing to stand up front… how childish.   
Grumbling Draco got down. His muscles already complaining at pushup number 5.. and something told him this was only the first of many sets they were going to do.  
“Now that I have your proper attention.. No mr Finnigan you can stay down.. Today were working on trusting your roommate.” She paced in front of them. “Getting rid of old values, creating understanding. Do not get me wrong. I know this is going to take more than one exercise and not all of you will succeed in forming a proper bond… but it I think it will be worth it.”

“Were starting with a small warm up. 2 rounds around the pitch and then straight back to here. If I catch any slack.. more pushups.” Draco groaned, Merlin this woman was dreadful. He reluctantly ran with the others. It went surprisingly well, it only had him panting slightly as he returned to his spot. He stole a glance at Blaise, who clearly had never ran for anything in his life. He already seemed like he was going to pass out. Leigh didn’t really take note of that though, making them go back to pushup stance as she continued her speech.

“Today is an exercise to prepare you for the sport you’ll eventually be playing. Right now I just need you lot to start getting Physically fitter. Get out some of that pent up energy from all summer. I’m honestly surprised you don’t have a P.E. class.” She shook her head. Looking over them.   
“Today were gonna start on a little parkour. You are to hold these..” she held up a small pole “… at al times. One hand loose and you’re starting over. First to finish is dismissed earlier. A boys team and girls team, since talents will diverge.”

There was some complaining. Draco felt his heart sink into his shoes. No. he really didn’t want to do this. First of all he had very little stamina. He used to be quite avid on being fit. But the past few years had been horrible for his health… then second of all he had to do this with Potter, as much as Draco love to hate on him and avoid him.. winning a war had done him good and he was likely at peak performance.   
“professor.. I refuse. I’m not going to be attached to Granger the whole fucking run. It is one thing I am forced to stay in a room with her!” Pansy protested, making professor Leigh turn to her. “To bad miss Parkinson.. 10 more pushups for speaking up without being asked to. Everyone.”

There was more grumbling… Don’t mess with leigh. Got it. They did their pushups before professor Anderson appeared n the field. Handing everyone a pole. “Field is set up. now today is a rather easy run. But I want all of you to keep your wands ready. If there is anything you don’t want to get wet.. take it off now. Before you loose it forever. Questions? No. Great. Just run straight forward. Watch out for your teammate.”

Before them appeared the parkour. It reminded Draco of the Auror parkours he had visited as a child in charm school. Poles to hop over, a crawling part. There were a few jumps over a rather muddy bit of water, a climbing wall.. it was bloody awful. He began to regret skipping lunch as his stomach turned.  
“Next time there will be spells fired towards you, creature will be simulated to jump you. take your time to get around todays parkour… 5 minutes to discuss a technique.” Anderson hummed, that man was far to excited. Getting up on his broom to watch over the field.

Draco turned to Harry, whom was wearing a big, excited grin. “you cannot be possibly excited to do this Potter.”  
“Yet I am. Here’s the plan. You go first on stuff like the hops and climbing wall so I can help you up. we try to match pace as we run. Do this with me and you get to be a pissbaby after. Don’t ruin it.”  
“Who says I’ll ruin it?”  
“Your face betrays you Malfoy. You look like you’re considering going to Azkaban and skipping this.”  
“Fair enough. We’ll follow your plan chosen one.” He grumbled. He had to add an insult. He couldn’t outright admit that Potter had him figured out AND made a half decent plan.

“Alright! Times up! Starting position!” Leigh called from the side of the line. Potter slapped the pole into his hand, he gripped it tightly, anxiety and adrenaline building up in his chest. Releasing as soon as he heard the booming starting shot.

He sprinted forward, Potter right beside him. His face was focused, they both had the same goal. Getting through this as soon as possible. 

They hopped the first 5 fences easy. Potter seemed to calculate the jumps up ahead, Draco just had to follow his lead.   
The higher fence was harder, but again Potters plan worked. He pushed Draco up, who in turn pulled Harry up and they got down together.  
They heard the first team being called back. Pansy and Hermoine… Pansy was attempting to hit Granger with the pole.. He shook his head. No time for distractions.

Next up was the pole slide. A high fence they had to get on top of, with several thick poles going down, on the end there was a jump to the next pole. Again they matched each other’s beat pretty much perfect. There was another shot. Mandy and Sally had fallen in between the poles. “I can’t believe were actually doing well.” Potter panted besides him.   
“Me neither..” Draco uttered back. Not ready to admit he was growing quite out of breath. Another shot and Blaise and Neville were out. Blaise had slipped and let go of the pole. The only ones matching up to their speed were Finnigan and Thomas. 

Next was the muddy puddle. “Were not gonna make that..” Malfoy exclaimed.  
“We will, have a little faith.” Potter hissed back, pulling him forward just a little to speed up.  
He closed his eyes, holding onto he pole… the made it. His shoes were only a little wet. “thank fuck..”  
He heard potter laugh in between his panting. “Final one. Come on. We’re just behind them.” He called.   
Somehow his body managed to create just a tiny bit more of adrenaline. Using the same technique as before he got on the wall. Pulling Harry up once he was secure. Another shot… Finnigan had let go while getting up. “We’re winning Potter. Lets get down.”  
They hopped down, Weasley and Rivers were close but.. if they ran fast enough…

“Well done Potter and Malfoy!” Anderson called. They made it.. first. Potter cheered. Draco couldn’t help let out a cry of joy himself. Panting hard as he accepted the Highfive offered by Potter. “Damn it Potter.. I can’t believe we did that.”  
“Me neither.” Potter smirked at him.  
“Good job Boys. As promised you’re dismissed, the others will have a run down of each part of the parkours.. Malfoy, you should eat something. It’s good you made it through but you look like you’re gonna pass out on me. Potter please see him to Pomphrey’s for a little energy boost… and get that scratch checked out.” Leigh hummed before Making her way over to the Parvati twins who had also finished. 

Once he had caught his breath he reluctantly followed potter to the healers quarters. For once not bothered by the mud he was dragging in. there was a sense of pride. He had finished, first, despite not being in the best shape. He hadn’t been killed by Potter. He only slightly felt like dying. It felt good. Not that he was going to admit that to Potter.

“I still can’t believe it. I mean.. we just went for it. Done did it in one go.” He sounded as happy as Draco felt.  
“We did.. but this is just the start isn’t it. Leigh isn’t to be underestimated.”  
“Agreed.. Wednesday. Lets go for a run. I’m a little rusty and both our techniques could use some work. I don’t know what sort of sport they’re having us play but I doubt they’ll let us play with anyone but each other.. I say we call a truce for at least sports. In turn once a month all your Hogsmeade drinks are on me.. I want to win this.”  
“Is that a bribe Potter? Very Slytherin of you.” he paused, smirking at the other. “Deal. I hope you know I have quite the alcohol tolerance.”  
“Don’t make me regret it… Wednesday. Put it in your schedule.”  
“Yes team captain Potter.” He rolled his eyes. But Potter chuckled it off.

He got his potion from a reluctant Pomphrey, Potter got his cut healed and the two of them were scolded out of the hospital wing for dragging a mess in.   
They walked to their dorm in a rather comfortable silence. No one else was back yet and Potter decided he could use Weasleys shower.

By the time Draco came out in his uniform, Blaise and Pansy were back. They looked even more battered than he had been. “She’s the devil. Anderson had to stop her on the fifth try… I’m so tired Draco..” Pansy cried, attempting to hug him, he quickly stepped aside. Not willing to get mud on his clean outfit.  
“Shut up Pans. At least you weren’t dragged into the water.” Blaise looked worse. His white tee was caked in mud and he was dripping everywhere.   
“I’ll wait for you two. Go get cleaned up its nearly dinner time.” Draco grinned, suddenly even more glad for team captain Potter.   
Draco snorted, shooing them off and taking his book. Finding a spot on a sofa in the common room. Everyone was too busy showering and cleaning up. he was safe for now, but he kept his wand close, just incase Weasley decided to come for his ass.

Speaking off the devil. Weasley came in. He and Rivers looked like they had taken a swim in the mudpuddle. He looked away, but caught their conversation.   
“I don’t care about your ‘logical approach’ Oliver. You gotta go when you gotta go. Nothings gotta stop you.” Weasley grumbled.  
“For Merlins sake Ron. I cannot keep up with you. its team work, not Gryffindor takes the lead and drags you through the damn pit!”  
“Learn to run faster then!”  
“Learn to pace yourself! If Harry and Malfoy can do it so should we!”  
“Don’t even bring that up!” Ron growled, bawling his fists.  
“Oh come on Ron. Leave it.” Potter’s voice came from the door. He looked at them rather sad. “He’s trying to help you. you have to calm down a little. I know you’re upset about the rooming situation. But fighting constantly isn’t going to make it better.” He put a hand on Weasley’s shoulder. Who suddenly looked really tired. “Lets get you cleaned up. Oliver.. you can use our shower aight? Don’t take it to heart.” Rivers shrugged.  
“It’s fine Harry. I know it’s a bit too much for him.” Oliver said. “He needs time. I don’t mind br…” Before Draco caught the rest of the conversation he was pulled back to reality by Pansy Dropping in his lap. “Draco my love, my most favorite boy on this earth. Tell me darling. How did you pull it off? I nearly made an attempt on Grangers life.” She dramatically exclaimed.   
“I have no bloody idea. I just made a run for it. Potter owes me really.”  
“Fantastic. You’re no use.” She grumbled. “Lets go for dinner. Fuck Blaise.”  
“I agree. I’m absolutely starving.” Draco snorted. Pushing her off and letting her lead him to the great hall.  
It really was true, working out had cleared his mind. He felt a lot better after it, even if he hadn’t liked it all that much.

Dinner was good. But he felt absolutely battered right after. Excusing himself from desert and making his way back to the dorms. He nearly stumbled over his own feat. He couldn’t have caught it in time.. the hex thrown at his back.   
He felt himself bent backwards in pain. Stinging hex, straight to the spine. It wasn’t as horrible as crucio. But damn was it horrible. He cussed under his breath as he reached for his wand while he sank to his knees. He was wide awake all of a sudden. Panic starting to grasp at him.

“I wouldn’t do that death eater. I’ll have you put right into Azkaban.” An unfamiliar voice said from behind him.  
He let his hand slump. That was true. No one was going to believe him.  
“McGonagall said nothing about just beating the shit out of you did she now? You want to know what your father did to my mum for marrying a muggle?” the perpetrator spat at him, the hex was released, traded for a wand pressed into his ribs. “Get up were taking a little walk.” The female voice hissed into his ear.  
“I wouldn’t know.. I’m not my father.” Draco spoke, trying his best not to let his nerves show through… maybe he could defuse the situation.  
“You resemble him and what he stands for.”  
“I don’t believe my fathers views. But I am sorry for what he’s done.. Frankly I think beating me up will make him bat an eye. He cares for no one but himself. Let me go. I won’t go to anyone about this.” He tried it..  
It didn’t work. He was shoved into an empty classroom. Great. Day 2 and half the school was ready to take their frustrations out on him. About 5 other students. 7th years? 6th years? He couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter.

He held up his hands. “Come on.. this can’t be worth getting expelled over.”  
“yet it is Scum.” Aah.. a Hufflepuff he had been forced to put into detention. He felt his wand being taken from his pocket. But he wasn’t completely defenseless. He knew some minor wandless magic.. enough to make a hex jump back.. but they weren’t planning on hexing him.  
He felt a kick to the back of his knee, making him drop down. He caught himself on the floor with his hands.  
Memory’s of his father flooded his mind. There had been countless times his father had thrown him to the ground like that. his cane was black for a reason. Easier to hide the bloodstains. He inhaled sharply. Deciding it was best to take it as the first person jumped him, punching him in the face. Others soon joined, kicking him. He stayed silent. His mind switching between now and the past. One moment he saw the faint outline of some boy he remembered a Ravenclaw, punching him in the jaw. The other he saw his father, spitting on him, raising his want and uttering a crucio.

It didn’t take them long to make him pass out. He didn’t exactly know how long he was out. But long enough for it to be dark and for Blaise to find him. “My god what have they done to you love.” Blaise uttered.   
“Given me what I deserve Blaise. I just hope they decide this isn’t worth it every evening.” He croaked back. Had someone chocked him? His throat felt bruised.. well his whole body felt bruised.  
“You know some healing spells? I refuse to go to Pomphrey’s. I don’t want anyone to hear of this.” Malfoy uttered, not refusing when Blaise stayed silent. Just pulling him into a careful hug.  
“Fucking hell Darling.. why? I know you’re powerful enough to kick them off.”  
“They’d get me put into Azkaban.. everything is better than that.” Draco chocked, wrapping his arms around his friend. Blaise had been cold up until now… it was nice to have him be there now. “Please heal me Blaise… it fucking hurts..” he muttered against the others chest, tears soaking into his sweater.   
He faintly caught the others spells. The hurt turned into soreness. “I cant do the hemoraging in your eye. I don’t want to blind you.” Blaise uttered, holding Draco’s face in his hands. “You shouldn’t let them do this to you.” he whispered.  
“It’s fine. They got their kick out of it. I’m sure they’ll be done with it for at least a while now.” Draco averted his eyes.  
“You know you can call for me when stuff like this happens right? I’m your friend Draco. Always have been.. and seeing this. I don’t care for appearances if it means I can make sure you’re safe.”  
“You’re a good friend Blaise.” Draco uttered, simply hiding his face in the others chest again. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually making their way back to the dorms. It must have been pretty late. No one was in the common room anymore… except for Neville and Potter. Who were sat talking softly in front of the fire. Talking in hushed voices.  
The two others shot up the moment the door shut.  
“There you are. Merlin what the fuck happened.. Harry passed out the moment we got back to the dorms after dinner.” Neville started.  
Draco stared at him blankly. “fell down a flight of stairs. I lost my balance.” Longbottom seemed taken aback. “Don’t bother asking... Potter.. a word?” he looked at Potter, who hadn’t said anything so far but looked like he was about to give him a rant.

Reluctantly the other followed him into their dorm. Leaving Blaise and Longbottom behind.   
“I’m sorry if it hurt you too.” Draco muttered as soon as the door closed behind them.  
“Wasn’t my intention if that’s what you’re wondering. I just tripped over my own feet. The workout must have made me tired. I passed out in an abandoned corridor and Blaise found me.”  
“Who did it.”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Malfoy I know what a stinging hex feels like. I managed to walk to the dorms through it. But I felt every punch. I passed out 3 hours ago and woke up to my body being incredibly sore. It only cleared when you healed it. So tell me. Who did it.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Potter. I don’t know if you’ve ever fallen down a bunch of stairs. But they’re pretty big. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m tired. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Night.”  
He heard potter talk, but he put a silencing charm over his bed, set an alarm and let himself pass out. No sleeping draught needed. His body was drained enough


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I decided to finish bit of a longer chapter I haven't looked it over like i usually do because my mood has been kind of down. My dog has been Sold. I came home to find him gone and its really broken me up on top of a lot of other things I've got going on...  
> I've gotten some comments I didn't really understand but they weren't very positive.   
> I want everyone to keep in mind that this is a work of FAN fiction. It's diverging from canon. There are going to be inconsistencies with the main story. That's all. If you want to leave a comment please try to be a little positive or offer genuine criteria. Not just that my story isn't accurate.

Monday turned out to be horrible. A full day of classes and teachers who found it a great idea to make their students drown in homework from day one. Potions brought them an essay on the importance of newt eyes in luck potions. Charms class turned into a sobbing hour. Where they all brought up happy memories from the past, but due to no work being done in class they would have to practice visualization charms by themselves, an ocean in a bottle was to be delivered by Friday. Muggle studies, a class that everyone had to take this year, was the only class that seemed fun. Well it was fun unless you had seen the last muggle studies teacher being murdered and eaten right in front of you almost a year back.  
Last period was History. A class so dreary and boring that Draco had taken the liberty of taking a nap. By the time he got to his dorm he started the dreaded essay and charmed his bottle halfway. He worked on it till dinner, where he was picked up by Pansy to get to the great hall. 

Tuesday was rather relaxing. The soreness was disappearing from his body and after Runes he was dragged to Pomphrey’s office by Blaise to get his eye fixed. After dinner he found himself in the common room. Reading one of the books his mother had send. It was a rather interesting muggle book the lord of the rings. About this very tiny dwarf like creature. It had no modern muggle appliances so he could follow it fairly well.   
At this point he was about half way through. His eyes, darting from the pages to look over the common room. Weasley seemed quite calm today. Playing some wizards chess with Granger. Clearly winning. She didn’t seem to get the game. Even after all these years of being conditioned by Weasley.   
The common room had turned out to be fairly alright. As long as Draco avoided talking to anyone but Blaise and Pansy. Daphne seemed to, just as Blaise get along with most of the others. They had never picked a side and people seemed to be more forgiving towards them.

Losing his train of thought he stared across the room. Nearly jumping out of his skin when someone plopped down beside him. He cussed under he breath, putting his wand back where he’d swiftly gotten it from. “Pansy what did I tell you about doing that?” he hissed, turning his gaze back to his book.  
“Pansy?” Potter snorted, pushing a mug of hot chocolate in front of his book.  
“Potter?” he asked. Looking at the mug. “Trying to poison me are you.” he added, taking it nonetheless.  
“It’s a small peace offering. You’re still doing tomorrow with me right? I’ve planned a run out for us. Blaise told me you are best bribed with Hot chocolate and these.” He tossed a small bag of chocolate frogs in into his lap. “I’m also supposed to tell you “I won’t bring up whatever happened to you Sunday evening. It is off limits and you have to respect that.” so I will.” He mocked Blaise slightly, making Draco smile ever so slightly.  
“Alright.. though you might need to bribe me a little more..”  
“Don’t act like such a Slytherin. Do we have a deal or not? Truce. I won’t bring it up or question it. Hell I’ll even try to “Keep Draco out of your savoir complex, he doesn’t need that.” if that’s what you please. In turn you and I work together to win whatever there is to win.” Potter huffed.  
“Deal Potter.” He sipped his chocolate. “Why are you so focused on winning?” he blurted out. Trying to hide the fact that whatever Potter did to the hot chocolate.. had made it taste like heaven. 10/10 rating, better that Pips even.  
“I…” Potter stayed silent, making Draco turn to him finally to face him. “It’s a good distraction. I’ve done nothing but working out all summer to move my thoughts and tire myself out to you know.. get some sleep.” He flushed a little.  
He couldn’t help it. Draco let his expression soften for a moment. “I understand what you mean..” he muttered, before his features hardened again. He wasn’t bout to tell Potter he had spend his summer learning how to bake bread like a little bakery boy.

“Tomorrow. 3pm in the dorm. If you’re even a second later you owe me more frogs” he hummed, opening one and popping it into his mouth, going back to his book.  
“Will do.” Potter hummed back. Taking his leave. And joining Weasley and Granger with his own mug of chocolate. Perhaps potter was into cooking too. he’d have to ask his recipe as a favor next time.

The next day, at exactly 3pm Harry burst into their room. Casting a tempus. “I’m in time. Did you set Blaise up to try and keep me from coming in you devil?”  
“perhaps I did. Why?”  
Potter grumbled in reply, getting into the same outfit as Sunday, skipping the robes like Draco had. No need to wear those. Today was one of those summer standing on its last legs. It was hot outside. Hot enough for Draco to debate risking wearing running shorts… but he decided against it. There were too many scars and he’d burn his pale skin to ashes.  
Potter seemed to have no shame. Popping on some shorts, above the knee, how sinful. “Ready Potter?” he asked tying his own hair back into a tiny palm tree bun. His hair had been getting a bit long, just passing his chin, but he couldn’t be bothered to cut it.

“I am. Are you?” Potter smirked, wrapping a hoodie around his waist.  
“Always. Let’s go before I change my mind.”  
Harry chuckled in reply. Leading Draco out to the lake. “so I was thinking about doing 6km interval today. We run 2km, sprint about 300m. rinse and repeat. At the 3km mark we take a 10 min break for some stretching exercises and then continue on. Questions?” Potter hummed. Looking determined. Draco was starting to regret agreeing to this. Well starting. He already regretted it.   
“I suppose I’ll follow your lead.” He muttered.   
“Good… we’ll also be holding this.” He took up a twig, a quick tap of his wand turning it into a pole. “You decide the pace today. We’ll work on speeding up later..” he held it out, letting Draco take one end. Who took it rather hesitant.  
“Potter you do realize I was on house arrest right? I haven’t worked out in quite some time even before..”  
“We’ll take it easy. Let’s just go as far as we can.” Potter smiled at him reassuring. Almost making Draco flush a little. It was nice to have someone act normal towards him.  
“Alright. Let’s go then.”

And so they did. Draco was ready to collapse after the first km. but he pushed on. Harry noticed however. Taking the lead. 1km of running, 500m sprint and 500m walking then another 1km of running. Instead of 10 minutes of stretching he let Draco catch his breath. Then took 20 minutes to explain and do some leg exercises as well as some pushups and its varieties before repeating the running pattern.

Overall it was a rather tiring experience. But Harry was a good coach, Draco had to admit that. Working with Draco’s abilities and not complaining whenever he slowed down. He simply matched his speed, gave some tips and with some banter inspired him to go on.

By the time they were done.. things were quite friendly between them. Draco flopped down on the grass after doing Harry’s completely necessary cooling down stretches. He was battered. Craving water, which neither had brought. Like the dumbasses they were.

Potter flopped down besides him. “You did well Draco.”  
“Sure Harry.” He mocked. They weren’t on a first name basis yet right? Too soon. They year had only just started.   
“You’re an ass Malfoy.”  
“A fine one.”  
Potter laughed loudly, making Draco smirk slightly. “Sure git.”  
He snorted in reply, closing his eyes. He felt sore, sweaty and dirty.. but accomplished. It was nice. Potter wasn’t to bad of company right now…  
“Your breathing is too loud potter. I can hear you from over here.” He complained. He always had to complain.  
“Live with it. You snore at night. Haven’t heard me complain about that yet have you now.”  
“I snore? Potter… you invented snoring. It’s like you’re chopping down the forbidden forest every night.”  
“Oh sod off. If you can’t take it, stop listening to it.”  
“What kind of backwards logic is that?” he chuckled, turning to look at Harry. He looked tired too. thankfully. That at least meant Draco wasn’t as out of shape as he felt.   
He let his eyes linger for a moment longer than he should, he seemed more peaceful now than before the run. Draco found himself liking this look on Potters face. Flushing he turned away, shaking his head slightly.   
“Man.. I could just go for a nap now.”  
“If you’re gonna nap I’m leaving you behind. I need to shower before dinner.” Draco complained.  
“Fineeee.” Harry huffed, getting up, holding out a hand to Draco who’s entire body complained already. The other took it gratefully, dusting some sand off of himself, picking up Harry’s hoody and handing it to him.

They walked back in comfortable silence ignoring the glares Draco got for simply walking with Harry. But at their dorm Draco remembered something. “Potter?”  
“Hm?”  
“The Weasley. He’s got troubles doesn’t he?”  
“I’m not in a place to go in on that. I doubt he’d like me to discuss it with you but… he does have trouble dealing with his losses.. he’s a bit of the rails.”  
“Has he tried a mind healer?” Draco wasn’t offended. He knew Weasley would never accept him he was surprised Har.. Potter kept trying really.  
“No. He refuses to admit he has a problem.” He sounded a bit pissed off about it.  
“Try giving him these… I’ve got some extra’s and I’ll be making more soon once I get permission. If you mix em into his coffee he won’t even notice.” Draco muttered, pushing a few small vails into Harry’s hand. “Calming draught. It keeps stuff at bay. Don’t ask.” He said the last part a bit harsher than he meant, making Potter close his mouth again.  
“I’ll try. Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me. I’ll take my reward in the form of taking a shower first.”  
“Of course you’d do that git.”  
Draco just hummed in reply. Disappearing into the shower attached to their dorm. Wondering if he could get away with transforming it into a bath and dozing off in it… probably not worth the effort. Besides he had to save some magic to finish his charms homework. He couldn’t afford a nap.

He choose instead to go for a nice hot and steamy shower. By the time he got out he was thoroughly steamed through. His cheeks slightly flushed. His hair combed back the way he used to wear it. He got into his uniform for dinner, and made his way to the common room. Picking up his book again while he waited for Pansy and Blaise to pick him up for dinner.

“So. I heard you and Potter went to train by the lake huh?” Blaise asked, putting more mashed potatoes on Draco’s plate. He had taken Pansy’s side on making Draco eat more. Filling his plate every time he managed to empty it till the food vanished.   
“We did yes. Potter is set on winning whatever game we’ll be playing. I just play along. Good thinking on making him get me chocolate frogs anytime he wants something out on me. I’d say I owe you. but I’m forced to hang out with the chosen one. It’s a fair trade off.” Draco smirked at him.  
“Hmm I can’t believe my eyes, you two hanging out and not nearly murdering one another.” Blaise said. Now adding some more veggies to the plate.   
“Me neither to be honest.” Draco said, stretching out a little. Reluctantly taking a bite of the food. “But it’s been alright. What’s your progress with Longbottom so far?”

“Longbottom and I have made a deal. I help him during potions. He helps me with Herbology. He hasn’t been that much of a pain in the ass. It’s about mutual respect really. The only problem is that he wont let me bring any sort of partner into the room. Even with silencing charm. So prude, Gryffindors.” He chuckled.   
“Blaise if he would let you, you’d bring in a new one every day.. several times a day.”  
“Not true Draco. I’ve got 3 main partners. 2 potentials and Pansy as a backup. Speaking off. Offer still stands Malfoy.”  
“I’m good. Still straight.”  
“Ah of course you share a room with the man of your dreams.”  
“Sod off will you.” Malfoy hissed. Elbowing Blaise. “Keep your Fantasies to yourself thank you. New subject. Pans. How about you and Granger?”  
“Oh what?” Pansy hadn’t been following their conversation. But she was the perfect subject changer. “Me and Granger? She keeps offering me friendship. Its horrible. But she’s proven an alight help with homework. I guess.” Pansy shrugged. Going back to her conversation with Megan about Quidditch and how hideous of a game it really was.

Blaise continued his hideous accusations and banter when Pansy refused to be his out. Draco took it. He smiled.. Genuinely. He had only been here for a few days and Hogwarts was starting to feel the way it had when he was 11. Like home.

Harry’s POV

Dinner had been nice. He’d handed Hermoine the vails. Claiming he found them in his bag from over the summer. She agreed slipping one to Ron would be the best idea… and indeed. Over dinner. Ron seemed himself again. He was smiling.  
“So what do you say. Friday we sneak out to Hogsmeade for a pub crawl. Drink till you drop.” Ron smirked around. Seamus whom was sat next to him beamed at him.  
“I’m in Ron. Let’s ask the other 8 years too. it would be good!” Dean hummed, looking around the table.  
“Sure! If they can keep up with me. We should bring Luna and Ginny too.” Ron smirked at Harry. Whom rolled his eyes.  
“Ron you’re not sneaking out of the school.” Hermoine started.   
“Ah come on Moine, let the lad have some fun. Come with us if you feel like babysitting.” Seamus huffed

That was decided then, they would all ask their roommates. Should he ask Draco? No one had objected inviting the Slytherins, mostly because Ron was too distracted to catch that part of the discussion. Besides. He did owe they guy an evening of drinking right? Yeah it only made sense. Now he just had to ask it. 

It was getting easier to talk to him. As long as he didn’t bring up anything difficult.. Malfoy seemed to shut down anytime he brought up anything more than a sports schedule. He had issues. And Harry was dying to figure them out.   
So he asked Blaise for advice.. Blaise was rather approachable. Other than Pansy who shot him daggers anytime he breathed wrong. Yes Blaise was the better option out of the two people Malfoy hung out with. He’d done it Monday morning. As soon as he could.

“Blaise.. What happened to him.” It wasn’t a question. He demanded to know.  
“Easy there Potter. I can’t tell you what happened. But I will confirm he didn’t slip down some stairs.” Blaise held up his hands. “..Look Potter. Come with me a minute right. We have to talk.”   
Harry let Blaise guide him to his dorm, kicking Neville out who raised a brow. Harry shook his head. It was ok. 

“you really picked a project and a half to save this time Potter.” Blaise started. “But.. I’m not going to deny you’re likely the only chance Draco Malfoy has at a redemption. So I’m going to tell you this for his sake.” he stayed silent for a moment. Looking for the right words. “as you know he never wanted to be part of he whole dark lord business. But it doesn’t take away years of indoctrination. It doesn’t take away years of doing horrible things. That boy has seen a lot… he refuses any help he can get because he feels undeserving. There’s more behind the asshole mask he puts up.”  
Harry nodded. Understanding so far.  
“He’ll push you away. He’ll fight you. He’ll be a right git to try and rid of you. but I’m asking you to please keep pushing. Eventually he’ll accept it. Especially from you. My god Potter.. If you knew how many “Potter” rant’s I’ve endured over the years… Point is. He needs you. I believe there’s a reason you two were put up together. Both the golden boys of the opposite sides.”

“I know its strange but.. I get it.. I want to help him. I know he’s trying. He deserves a chance too.. and if Draco Malfoy can reform and live in peace. Perhaps so can others.” Harry nodded.

“I’m glad to hear that Potter.. I’ll give you a hint.. to win him over a bit quicker. He has a horrible sweet tooth. Hot chocolate.. chocolate frogs… cake.. anything of the sort is the best bribe to get Malfoy to even listen to you. help him and you’ll help the others too. I’ll do my part. You do yours.” He handed Harry a bag. “You were planning a run Wednesday right? Talk to him on Tuesday… and don’t bring up what happened. Its off limits. He’ll talk when he’s ready. Now off you go before Longbottom thinks I’ve killed you.”

Harry left the room, pocketing the frogs. He was set on it though. It felt right. Helping Draco. And it was a means to get the wizarding world to accept those who weren’t put into jail and had their actions excused. And.. even after all those years of being pretty much bullied by Malfoy.. he couldn’t hate him. Something about his pestering had been a distraction from it all. Malfoy had always been the same.. well until sixth year when things went downhill incredibly fast.

Tuesday he’d done as told.  
Wednesday had been great. Absolutely fantastic.  
Thursday had been alright. He’d actually done his homework with some help from Hermoine.  
Today was Friday. Their first Pagan class. A whole 2 hours. Knowing he’d probably have to sit with his roommate. So without asking he plopped his bag next to Draco.  
Yet again he made the guy nearly jump out of his skin. “Potter.”  
“Malfoy.” He smirked. Taking out a notebook and a pen. McGonagall had allowed those for taking notes this year. They didn’t interfere with magic after all. He felt Malfoy staring at it.  
“Did you forget your ink?” the git asked.  
“No. It’s a ballpoint pen Malfoy. There is ink inside it.”  
“What? Like a fountain pen?”  
“I suppose. But cheaper. Here.” Harry held it out to him. Getting himself another one from his bag. Thankful he had bought a 20 pack before leaving to Hogwarts. Draco took it hesitantly, bringing it to his notebook and scribbling something on the side.  
“It’s useless potter. Does it need some kind of spell?” The other asked frustrated. Harry had trouble stopping himself from laughing.   
“Try pressing the button on top will you Malfoy.” He held up his own pen, clicking it. Watching Draco turn red when he realized he had been writing with a closed pen.   
Harry laughed softly. “Dumbass.” He whispered.  
“Shut it Potter.” Draco muttered. Trying the pen out before handing it back.  
“Keep it. I’ve got way too many. They’re easy for taking notes but they do run out rather quick. And You’re not allowed to use them for essays.” He explained, watching Anderson stroll into the class.

“Thanks I suppose.” Harry knew he was trying not to sound too pleased about it. But it was rather evident when he heard the pen click a few times next to him and caught Draco studying it before looking back up at their teacher.

“Today we will make a start on Norse Paganism. As you all know I come from Norway myself. Me and Professor Leigh were raised with a different type of magic. We believe magic comes from the northern gods. I won’t ask you to take on my beliefs. But I do ask for your respect as I will respect yours. If there is any spell or ritual you are not comfortable with, let me or professor Leigh know. We will take note and avoid those for your OWL’s and NEWT’s.” Anderson smiled at them.  
“I do expect you to take notes. But not today. Today is focused on finding your core.” He took a deep breath. “Every wizard and witch has a core. A core energy their magic comes from. Let’s find yours out today shall we.”

“We’ll start easy. Wands on the table. All of you.” he hummed. Watching his students do so.  
“From the moment the mark on a child starts to vanish. We teach them wandless magic. Magic is to be respected. Work with your magic. I want every single one of you to focus on your magical core. Close your eyes. Let your magic flow through you. find its center. Focus on it put your hands together. Move your focus from your core to your fingertips. Mend it to materialize. It might not work right away… but keep practicing.”  
Harry did as told. Focusing his energy as he was told. Around the room wind was blowing, he heard the sound of water rushing by, stones clicking together.. fire burning. He felt his hands heat up. he opened his eyes, opening his hands. He was holding a bright fire in his hands.

He turned to look at Ron and Hermoine. Ron was holding a small whirlwind, Hermoine was holding a mountain in a small glove.  
Aside from only Neville seemed to have produced another element, a globe containing a wild and unruly ocean. Glancing around the room he saw some of the other students being incredibly frustrated. Trying to make it work. Pansy was sitting down again already. She gave up far too easy. Draco was grumbling next to him.

“Very good!” Anderson said, signing for them to sit back down. “Do keep in mind that there is nothing wrong with not finding your element right away. It takes a lot of energy and knowing yourself plays a big part.” He said, spelling a piece of chalk to write some things down.  
He drew an upside triangle. “Water. An element of healing and peace.” He draw another upside down triangle with a stripe though the bottom of it. “Earth. And element of grounded, logical and hardworking people.” Regular triangle “Fire. Courage and passionate.” Regular triangle with a stripe through the bottom. “Air. The element for social butterflies. They are known for their joy.” Anderson hummed.  
“Your element has nothing to do with your house. It is the core of your magic. You, stripped down beyond your personality. The traits I just named are traits you are likely to have. Your magic will be at its strongest when using magic based on the element you present and some of its base values. So for homework I would like you all to attempt to find your core. When you have found it, I want a paper on the values that do and do not match for you personally. Some self-reflection.” After that Anderson explained more about wandless magic. How little it was used in Norway because they viewed magic as something to only use when it was necessary. How their root beliefs were that magic was a gift from the gods. Harry found it all rather interesting. It was intriguing. He was rather excited about the class and eager to learn more. Which was rare for him. 

Once the class was dismissed he stopped Draco in the hall. He would have to ask him now or it would be too late. “we’re going to Hogsmeade tonight. Most of the 8 years are going. I’ve been meaning to ask you to come too. so like.. if you want too.” he tried to sound cool about it. Looking at Malfoy who was raising a brow.   
“My my Potter. Asking me on a date are we?” He smirked.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know that.” he tried to will down the blood rushing to his cheeks. “I.. I owe you remember.” He muttered.  
“I remember yes.. sure. What time are we leaving?” Draco snorted rather amused.  
“8pm. Leaving in groups of 4. Be ready.” Harry muttered, quickly leaving the scene and for his next class... Rather embarrassed.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> I've been hit by quite the writers block. Depression is a bitch and I gotta stop hanging out with her.  
> I've been sitting on this chapter. Wanting to add enough words to get the count up to 20 000. as you see. I have failed misserably. But you deserve at least one update.   
> Next chapter has bit of a timeskip, even I realize that there's maybe a bit of too much happening for just one week.  
> If you want to leave any thoughts feel free to leave a comment! I'll be sure to read it.
> 
> now enjoy my darlings.

Hogsmeade trip  
8pm. Right. Most students were gathered up. Dressed rather nice. They were missing the Parvati twins, Granger and a few others whose names Draco didn’t particularly remember. He got grouped to leave through a secret entrance near the big willow tree that would kick your ass if you got to close. He raised a brow at Potter and Blaise. They were the only group of five and last to leave. Sneaking through the hallways quite effectively.   
“How exactly did you plan to keep from being smashed by a damn tree potter?”  
“It’s a nice tree if you know. once you calm it down.” Harry snorted, looking over the group that had now gathered in front of the tree.

He and the Weasley snuck up to the tree. Harry nodded to Ron. Who all of a sudden sprinted towards the other direction. The tree immediately began moving. Aiming towards Weasley while potter got to the roots of the tree, pressing his wand into a crevice. Just as the tree was about to “Whomp” Ron. It froze.  
“We have 10 minutes. Everyone get in. just follow the hallway.” Potter called. Everyone was quick to get in. Potter came in last, they tree coming back into motion shortly after.  
“I suppose I shouldn’t ask why Harry Potter knows how to calm down the giant murderous tree they keep at the Hogwarts grounds?” Draco snorted.  
“I’ll explain later.” Harry smirked. Leading them through the damp tunnel into the shrieking manor. “Where to first?” Blaise asked, undoing one button too many of his dress shirt. He was after prey tonight, preferably a hot bartending witch.

“Three broomsticks!” Ron called. Leading the group with Finnigan and Thomas on his heels. The rest of them followed not far behind.   
Excited conversation sparking amongst the group. Draco found his company with Blaise, knowing full well he’d loose the guy as soon as he found something. Not that Draco blamed him. He did however feel his heart sink a little when Blaise left him the second they entered the three broomsticks. 

“Well then.. that’s..” He muttered to himself. making his way to the bar. Awkwardly sitting himself down. “Firewhiskey. Big glass. Don’t bother with shots.” He muttered to the bartender halfheartedly. Paying as he got his glass, of which he threw back half immediately. Swallowing the burning liquor.

He looked around. “Make friends.” That’s what Pansy told him when she had also refused to go. “You’ll lose Blaise. So make friends with the others. You’ll be fine.” He took another sip. Liquid courage right? Making his way over to Neville. Who seemed the most approachable of the bunch. He was talking to Lovegood.. which made him hesitate.  
“Oh Draco! You’re here too!” Lovegood said, sounding far too dreamy and happy for who she was greeting.  
“Evening Lovegood.” He nodded to her. Turning to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. “Sit with us. The nargles will get you if you walk alone.” At least she never lost her weird talk.  
“Alright.. Longbottom?” he asked, looking at Neville nervously.   
“Sit down mate. Its fine.” He smiled, scooting aside for Draco to join.   
He plopped down. Soon being pulled into a discussion about plants, which got weirder the more they drank. He found himself chuckling. These two were absolutely hideous. But Draco found himself enjoying their company. They of course avoided deeper topics. But that was fine. They could talk about it later. For now it was just nice to not feel judged.  
About half an hour later a alcoholic butterbeer was plopped down in front of him. “Lost you Malfoy. You’ve got to at least give me a chance to keep up my end of the deal.” Potter snorted, joining them. “I thought you’d never come.” Draco said dramatically. Happily downing the beer. He normally wasn’t much of a beer lover. But he made an exception if it came to free beer from no one other than the golden boy.  
“Drink it quick. We’re going to the next pub soon. I hope you can dance. I made a bet with Ron. I get you to dance. He gets me bottle of Ogdens finest. Work with me and half of it is yours.” Harry whispered.  
Draco pretended to think for a moment. “Deal. Can you believe this man is not a Slytherin?” he asked, looking at Longbottom. Who burst into laughter.   
Harry pretended to be offended. “I’m Gryffindor through and through.”  
“Surely. Its been a week and it already rubbing off on you Harry.” Neville snickered.

Draco snickered, drinking the last of the beer before getting up. “Next pub it is.” He hummed, feeling quite tipsy. As they walked to the next pub, Draco found himself walking next to Harry. He turned to him. “Potter. You do know I don’t know how to erm.. you know.. dance? I mean I can waltz properly. Of course. But that also is kind of it.” He muttered, feeling his cheeks flush a little. Thank god for the darkness of the night right?  
“You’re telling me you’ve never you know.. put on shite music and danced to it with your friends? You’re disappointing me Draco.” Harry teased, hitting his shoulder playfully. Since when did they do that? “Don’t worry. I’ll lead.” Draco could sense his smirk.  
“You’re awful. I shouldn’t have agreed.” He muttered.   
“But you did. Come on.” He pulled Draco into the pub by his arm. Did some more shots before disappearing into the crowd for a second. Coming back he smirked. “Ready? Ron is here. I even made sure of a half decent song. Let’s go.”

So there he stood. On a crowded dancefloor facing Potter who held out his hand. “Now this is a classic Draco. You cannot fuck this up no matter what you do.” He grinned like a drunken idiot, glancing at the Weasley that had set this up to begin with. His cheeks were as red as his head. He looked as pissed drunk as Draco felt.   
“Fine.”  
A slow guitar started playing. Draco didn’t recognize it. He wasn’t all to familiar with muggle music. ‘you are… my fire.’   
Potter dramatically walked around him. Pointing at him with the words. Draco just flushed and looked confused. Folding his arms across his chest in embarrassment. At least he was until the words “… but I want it that way..” played, dramatically mouthed by Harry and sung by half the pub.  
He was pulled in by his right arm, right into Harry’s chest. When had the git grown a head taller than him?! He grumbled lightly. That was until, Potter forced him to move his hips. He couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. What the fuck was he doing.  
He looked up at harry. Whom was laughing too. Giving him a playful wink. Draco wheezed. Fine. He could sway his hips a little right. That wouldn’t hurt.  
It took him about 30 seconds of carefully following Potters movements before simply giving in. laughing his ass off at how incredibly dramatic he acted out the lyrics. He was full on dancing now. Snickering. “Oh this one is good too. One more since you missed half of the last one.” Potter gave him his begging eyes.   
“Fine.” Draco snickered back. Putting his hands in Harry’s held up ones, lacing their fingers.   
“So this one is about you right.. Dancing queen. What we do is.. two steps forward. Lean in. shake your shoulders. Two steps back, tilt back and shake em shoulders.” Was all he caught as the song began playing. He just let Harry lead. Laughing his ass off. They even managed a spin. Though he had to be caught, stumbling on his own feet.  
Harry managed to convince him for one more song which was called “wannabe” very hyped up.

“Come on. Lets get that bottle I’m thirsty.”   
“Agreed.” They turned to Weasley, who’s mood seemed to have soured. Draco shot him a drunken grin.  
“You go get it Potter. I’m certain he’ll kill me.”   
“Nah nah you earned it. Come on. I’ll protect you.” Somehow those last three words… hit him differently. They made him smile unwillingly.   
“Alright. But one scoff and I’m out.” He muttered. Letting Harry drag him to the bar. 

“So Ron… I believe you owe me a bottle.”  
“I believe I do… Malfoy.” Draco returned the curt nod he got from Ron. At least the other acknowledged him. Which was better than the balled fists and near punches of their previous interactions. The smile the other wore didn’t seem forced.. perhaps tonight it was ok to burry the hatched.  
“I never thought I’d see the day a Malfoy would dance like that. You got him good harry.” Ron snickered. “a truly magnificent sight to see. Worth the money.” He signed a bartender over to get him a bottle of whiskey. Paying for it before handing it over.   
“what can I say mate. I’m very convincing when I want something.” Harry hummed, carelessly opening the bottle and bringing it to his lips. Taking a sip before handing it to Draco. “You do have talent for it Draco. You were almost as good as me.”   
Draco nearly chocked on his drink. “Potter. I’m at least as good if not better than you come on now. You were acting out an entire musical over there.” He huffed, puffing out his cheeks.  
“That’s how its supposed to be! You’re an uncultured swine for never having heard of the backstreet boys or Abba. They are the best.” Potter fake glared at him.  
“I do stand with Malfoy here Harry. You are very dramatic when you hit the dancefloor.” Ron snickered, stealing the bottle from him.  
“Thank you Weasley.” Draco chuckled.  
“Ganging up on me huh.. Mean.”  
“Drama queen.”  
“That’s dancing Queen for you Malfoy.”   
They laughed. It was rather comfortable. Weasley was after all quite funny when he wasn’t at your throat. They stayed for a bit longer before Harry excused them

“Have you ever smoked?” Harry asked, leading them outside, popping out a pack.  
“Have I ever smoked… no Potter. That’s a muggle thing.”  
“Want to try.” He held out a cigarette.  
“sure. To hell with it.” Draco huffed, taking it. Letting the other light it.  
“How…”  
“suck on it. Inhale. Puff out.” He did as told. Coughing loudly. It was bloody awful.  
“My my. Try again. You can do better than that.” Harry snickered, lighting his own, showing him how to do it.  
It took him a few hits and several “I’m gonna quit I hate it.” Before he got the hang off of it.  
They stood in silence in the cold night air. Leaning against the wall. It was nice.

It was nice until they went to get back in and Draco realized that cigarettes could hit you worse than alcohol. He stumbled, falling on harry as his world went black for a moment. “Merlin..” he uttered.  
“That’s what it does to you.. do you wanna go back?” Harry asked, helping him to his feet and brushing him off.  
“It’s nearly 1am and everyone else is going to head back soon anyway.”  
“mmm yeah sure.” Draco slurred god he was drunk, and only now realising how badly.  
They made their way back to the castle. It was honestly more a blur than anything else.   
He stood in front of his bed. Groaning loudly when he realised he’d have to get out of these clothes.  
“Damn it Harry. Why’d you let me drink so much.” He muttered.   
“I’m sorry what? I thought you could handle your drinks.”  
“I like to pretend I do. You should’ve noticed.” He laughed lazily, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He barely registered Potter standing in front of him, slapping his hands away.  
“Let me help you. This is rather pathetic.” Harry chuckled. Already in his Pjs.  
“Whatever.” Draco looked away, letting the other get his buttons undone. He froze when he looked back. Potter was staring at the scars wrapped around his chest. Starting at his right hip and wrapping around him all the way up to his throat. He instantly tried to move away. But found himself frozen in place. Carefully and slowly Harry reached out. Tracing one of the lines across his chest. He opened his mouth.  
“Don’t apologize.” Draco managed to blurt out, feeling fairly sober all of a sudden. He turned away. “Don’t. I deserved it.” He crossed his arms over his body, clinging the shirt in front of it.   
“You didn’t.. I didn’t know what the curse did as I cast it.” Potter uttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I thought I killed you.. I regret it.”  
“Potter. There was nothing more I wanted than to die in sixth year.. I.. I thanked you on that floor as I was bleeding out. Nearly cursed you when I woke up again because I did. It’s fine… let’s talk about it when I’m not drunk.” The other pulled his shoulder, turning him back around.  
“You deserve to be here. You know that right? Don’t die on me. I can’t stand anymore death around me.” His voice hitched. There were tears on the brim of falling.  
“I..”  
“Promise me you’ll make the best of it. You’re still here.”  
“I.. It’s hard.” He confessed softly. “I promise I’ll try potter.” He said before moving away, grabbing a sleeping shirt. He didn’t want to have a sobby talk now.. not with Harry Potter of all people. Before he could make his way over to the bathroom however. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He jumped at the touch. But leaned into it. “You’re a sob Potter.” He whispered. Not willing to admit he did need a hug.   
“shut up Malfoy. You need one. I need one.” The other muttered against his shoulder.  
They stood there for a few minutes until eventually Potter let go to Draco’s dismay.  
“Better?”  
“Better.” Draco mumbled in reply. Finally changing into his Pjs in the bathroom. When he got back, Harry was asleep. Not even under his covers. He pulled them over the other really quick before going to his own bed. Passing out as soon as his face hit the pillow.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach. He sat up.. too fast. His head was spinning. He wasn’t much of a puking guy. He got headaches and a terrible mood.   
He didn’t remember much of last night. He knew he danced with Potter for a bet. Which apparently they won, judging by the almost empty bottle of fire whiskey. He remembered some of the serious talk they had. But not much.   
Harry greeted him groggily. “You happen to have Hangover potion.” He muttered, wiping his mouth, he looked horrible.  
“Yeah.” Draco replied. Grabbing it from the little cubby in his nightstand. “What time is it?” he asked, handing one over. Did they do talking in the morning now? Apparently.  
“9. We could make it to breakfast if it’s a good brew.”  
“How did you even manage to wake up so early.”  
“Terrible hangovers.” He answered, downing the potion.  
“How on earth did you manage to make hangover potion taste nice.”  
“Ginger and Lemon zest.” He took his own. Could’ve used some more ginger.. but it was doable. He felt the potion run through his veins. He only felt groggy now. 

“So about last night.” Potter started.  
“It’s fine. We were drunk as all hell. I should’ve gone to the bathroom to change.” Draco interrupted. “Please forget about it alright? Let’s not make things awkward. It’s in the past. I don’t hold it against you. You shouldn’t hold it against you either.”   
“Alright.. Breakfast then?” Harry asked.   
“Shower first. I smell like shit.”  
“10 minutes or else I’m spelling the water cold on you.”  
“Fine.” He didn’t dare challenge him to see if that was true. He hurried and got clean and dressed, tying his hair up as he walked out the door with Harry. Immediately going to Blaise who was sat in the common room looking worse for wear. Handing him a vail. “Drink up. How much did you have Blaise.” He scoffed, watching the other throw back the potion.  
“Too much. I don’t even know how I got back.” Draco snorted at that.   
“Poor you Blaise. You should’ve stuck with me.”  
“You were too busy dancing with Potterboy. Even I have never been able to get you to do anything other than waltz. I may have to ask him what he fed you”  
“all it took was the promise of Ogdens Finest, Paid by Weasley.”  
“I see I might have to string up a deal then.” Blaise snorted.  
“by all means go for it Blaise. I’ll do anything for free liquor.” He laughed softly. 

Breakfast was relatively quiet. Apart from a speech about sneaking out to Hogsmeade without permission, followed by an announcement that every two weeks the students of age were allowed to go pubbing in Hogsmeade. Fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all,  
> a rather quick update this time. I'm still not sure on how much drama I would like to include. Hence today some fluff.  
> I'm just taking it as I go. Me rewritting every chapter 8 times before im satisfied seems to be a theme. and every time i just upload it out of frustration. I hope no one minds.
> 
> The song for this chapter was most definetly Raise hell by DOROTHY. I found it a few days ago and I've been loving it.

It was a few weeks later. Classes had continued and Draco felt himself drowning in his schedule. Between the runs with Potter, which had been making him feel a lot fitter and distracted him from his thoughts, homework and classes he found himself to have very little time to relax and focus on himself.

Weasley had been getting better. The potions seemed to keep him at bay and Granger had finally gotten him to see a mind healer. Draco, before he could ask Slughorn if he could brew more of his potions, had received a new batch, delivered by Pip herself. He had thanked her by spelling a pair of his sleeping socks to fit her. She accepted them gratefully.

Sunday training had gotten more intense. But thanks to Potter they seemed to catch up pretty easy. This week they’d change things up seeing as most roommates seemed to have at least an idea on how to work together. Hell. They all got along well enough to study together and help one another with difficult subjects.

It was a rather cold Saturday evening at the start of october when Draco finally found himself able to take some rest. Reading by the fire. Today’s book was called IT. He couldn’t supress the nasty shivers the book send down his spine every once in a while. Whatever this Clown creature was. He was hoping to avoid ever coming across it.   
He leaned close to the book, hiding his face behind it almost. Nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt the armrest he was leaning on dented in. he glared up at the culprit. Potter.  
“Did I not tell you just a while ago to not do that without a warning?” he spat.  
“Oh yeah.. sorry. I was wondering if you er… needed help.”  
“what could I possibly need your help with golden boy.”  
“Ah well. Anderson asked me to help you with finding your core. He said your paper was incredible he asked me to perhaps help you find your core.” He put a hand in his hair, combing it out. “Because you know.. I found mine already and were roommates and it would be helpful to know yours too.”  
“Who says I haven’t found it already?” Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.  
“Anderson. Do you want help or not.” He sounded rather annoyed.  
“Fine. Let me finish this chapter.”  
“Draco. You’ve been sat here for three hours and I know you’re not enjoying this book. When you’re distracted you forget to control your expression and I can see you cringe. Come on.”

He’d seen right through him. Reluctantly he put his bookmark in place and followed Potter to their room.  
“Fine. Teach me then.” He grumbled, annoyed by the grin on the others face.   
“We meditate. So sit on the bed. Feet on the floor. Palms up.” Potter hummed. The git was enjoying this huh. Taking the lead in yet another thing. This was becoming a theme and Draco wasn’t a fan of it.  
Either way he did as told. Angry to admit that yes. The meditation had calmed him down significantly. And yes. He was feeling more evened out and perhaps ready to focus on finding his core.

Potter showed him how he had conjured the fire. Closing his eyes. He seemed to light up, his fingers glowing as sparks spring from them, eventually turning into a bright fire. As bright as the others grin. Lighting up his face. He had to admit.. it was rather brilliant.  
“So. What you do is.. you let the magic flow through you. Let it run though your veins. To me it feels like a burst of energy. I can barely contain it. It feels like a scream building up in my chest and then.. boom. Try focusing on that.” Harry said. His voice was low. Concentrated on the task at hand.

Draco found himself staring. No. admiring. This was a side he hadn’t seen before. 

He closed his eyes and did as told. Trying to let his magic go. When nothing happened he dropped his hands. “I can’t Potter. My core is probably too dark it’s been ruined.” He whispered. He hadn’t meant to say that last part. Nor had he meant to sound so emotional when saying it.  
“It’s alright.” He felt the others hands on his own, squeezing gently. “how about I try to channel it with you? So you can feel what its like?” he sounded gentle. Still with the same low and concentrated voice from earlier.  
Draco nodded. Letting Harry move his hands. Why was it so hard to breathe when Potter was close? He moved his focus from the others face to their hands. Relaxing and trying to conjure his core.

He felt Potters hands heat up on the back of his own. It didn’t hurt. It felt nice and warm. Like a mug of hot chocolate. Oh he could go for one of those after this.  
He felt the others magic lap at his. He let it connect. Nothing happened for a moment before his own hands started warming. He felt it. A scream building up, ready to explode. A burst of laughter threatening to leave his throat. A blue flame appeared. It was almost unbearably hot. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, finding him grinning. “Anderson warned me that might happen.. our core’s are the same. Together we create hellfire.” 

Draco stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter. He had been taunted the last few weeks. He had been telling himself he was too dark of a wizard. His core was too broken and damaged to ever recover and create something as pure as core magic. The stress and worry disappearing as he looked at the flame. He took his hands away from the other, studying the flame. “I’m not fucking broken am I?” he uttered under his breath. Forgetting he had been pissed about even having to try and smiling brightly. Genuinely.   
Harry smiled at him. Letting him be as he watched the fire. “Told you you could do it.”  
“Oh shut up Potter.” Draco spat back, no real venom behind it as he let the flames go out.

He dusted himself off. Recollecting himself for a moment. “Now I do not wish to toot my own horn but I think I do deserve a drink. And I believe you’re going to make it.” Draco smirked at him.  
“Spoiled git. Want me to add baileys?”  
“My my fancy. Sure, Baileys and I’d also like one of those oat cookies. You did after all pull me from my important reading.”  
“You were reading a horror story and you weren’t enjoying it.”  
“Of ya go Potter.” Harry chuckled. Most of their interactions were like this nowadays. They were friendly. They would still spit insults but.. there was no heat behind them.   
a.. basic line of respect and perhaps an alliance had been formed between them. Draco didn’t dare call it friendship. He was too afraid of the consequences that would have. He already got nasty looks when they walked to class together.

His thought travelled back to the past few weeks. Pansy, Granger, Longbottom and Blaise were getting along great. They each had a strong suit in a certain class and they build each other up in each subject.   
Draco often silently joined them. Granger had proven to be quite forgiving and knowledgeable. He respected her. Though thanks to Pansy she had gotten a bit spicier and no one dared to go against her these days. It was her way or no way.

Weasley had taken it upon himself to defeat and educate everyone in chess. He was smiling more. Rivers poked fun at him from time to time but it worked. They got along fine. They were masterful thieves too when it came to getting alcohol.   
To be truly honest Draco hadn’t been too invested in the others. But he knew little cliques were starting to form. He usually floated between the study group, fending for himself and playing chess. Perhaps he should try to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with the others. It was Samhain after all and everyone would go dressed up.. perhaps he should.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a steaming mug and a plate full of cookies. “bout time Potter.”  
“Yeah yeah. Try it.” He took a sip. The alcohol made it even better. He supressed a satisfied hum.  
“good enough.” He huffed, making Harry role his eyes.

“I never thought you’d be such a sweet tooth. Especially with how lanky you are.” Harry muttered.  
“Are you attempting to insult me?” Draco asked, raising a brow.  
“No?”  
“Contrary to popular belief I do work out sometimes Potter.”  
“Fair enough.. Say since I helped you right. Would you be willing to look over my potions essay. I’m lost.”   
“Asking favours after the fact? How very Slytherin of you. My notes are on the desk. You can compare them and ask me any questions after.” He hummed, taking one of the cookies. 

They spend some time together. Talking about useless stuff till deep into the night. Harry was quite open. Talking to him about how he felt lost on what to do after school and how traveling seemed like the only thing that felt right. They spoke of perhaps taking a trip to France with their friends, see the old remnants of wizarding society’s. and to this Disney thing that was supposed to be magic for muggles and everyone else.   
He didn’t know when he drifted off. Probably around the time Harry had started lazily talking about wanting to see magic in other places. The others yawning had only made him sleepier.

He woke up to Harry cussing, struggling in his sleep.  
He cast a small lumos… the others face was tear stained, his breathing heavy… nightmares. Bad ones like his own. “Harry?” he asked softly. But the other didn’t wake. He just seemed to panic more. He tried again. “Harry wake up.. you’re dreaming. It’s a dream. It’s not real.”  
He shook his shoulder lightly… but he knew anything more drastic would just make it worse. He bit his lip. Desperate measures. He couldn’t bare the look on the others face as he gasped for air.

He put his wand away, focussing. He could do this. It had been years but he was certain he could pull it off.  
It took him a lot of focus. But soon where he once stood tall, he was now close to the ground.   
You see it was a family secret. All Malfoy’s had to become animagus. They had a talent for it and if he hadn’t been his father’s son he would have probably failed and left to die alone and an abomination in the woods.  
It had been a long, rough process. The keeping a leaf in ones mouth for a month had been horrible combined with the fear of failing.  
He had taken the form of a snow leopard. A rather small member of the big cat family, but powerful enough to take down big prey. Far away enough from lions to satisfy his father.

He hopped onto the bed, curling under the others arm. Keeping his breathing slow. Calm. Letting the others breathing even out to his own.   
He froze when the other patted his back, letting out a surprised little purr. He looked at the others face. Harry wasn’t awake… just patting in his sleep.  
Unfortunately he wasn’t too in tune with the cat and when he got head scratches.. he purred. Rather loudly too. Fortunately the only affect this had on Harry, was evening his breathing out further and taking him out of whatever nightmare he had. All Draco had to do. Was make sure he turned back before Potter noticed he was ever here.   
Which he did. Thankfully. It was around 5 am when the first rays of sunshine came through the curtains. Stirring him awake. He managed to get out of the others grasp. Storming into the bathroom to turn back to his human form, dusting himself off. Before returning to his own bed. Thank god it was Sunday and he could sleep in.  
He got himself a glass of water before jumping back into his own bed. Which proved to be rather cold. Grumbling he fell back asleep.

Harry’s POV

He woke up early. How late was it? Casting a quick tempus he realised it was 7am. Groaning he sat up. He remembered last night faintly. He remembered standing in front of Voldemort. Firing spells at him but nothing worked. He was held back as his friends were tortured to death. It send shivers down his spine. He was set loose at some point. Chased by Fenrir and his gang into the forbidden forest.  
He always remembered his dreams quite vivid. He decided to write this one down. He used to keep a log incase any of his dreams were connected to real world events like they used to when Voldemort was still out there. It was a habit he couldn’t break.

as he was writing he remembered the dream after. Sitting by the fire in the common room. Some kind of animal by his side he was patting softly. He remembered the soft purs.. must have been some sort of cat. He felt peaceful. Glad his dreams managed to provide something to ground him and calm him down.

He shoved the notebook back under his pillow. Thinking back on the past while.  
He had made good progress. He was feeling better. Less and less did he have to put up a front of being happy and doing well. He was enjoying himself and finding things to be happy about.

He looked over to the other bed. Malfoy was fast asleep. One of the only moments he seemed at peace. No sneers or cold expressions crossing his face. Harry sighed softly. He liked the other. Far more than he should. He felt drawn to him. They had been on opposite sides. But.. it felt right to be around him. Harry felt himself relating to the other.. they both didn’t have a choice in the war. Harry was meant to be the savoir he couldn’t refuse. Draco was meant to be the enemy. Ruining things from the inside. He had failed his task and paid for it.  
He made Harry feel like he had a purpose again. He had to save Draco. If he could do that. He could save himself.  
So far he felt like he was doing a half decent job. Draco was smiling again. With him even. He learned not to take snide remarks to heart. It was a front the other put up. If Harry smiled through them.. he usually earned a grin back. 

He lost himself in his thoughts. Not noticing the time. “Potter. I can hear you thinking. For the love of merlin stop. You’re going to overheat.”  
“Morning to you too sunshine.” Harry chuckled. “rough night? You’re usually slightly less of a git when you just wake up.”  
“You could say that.” Draco sat up, making harry turn to him.   
“I’m going to assume you’re stealing the shower first?”  
“I would. But it’s Sunday remember. Anderson said we’d change things up today and I fear for the worst.”  
“Rightfully so. Wanna grab breakfast then?”  
“Sure.” Draco snorted. Stiffly getting out of bed and stretching himself out. The man was like a cat in the mornings. Stretching and yawning for a good few minutes before moving on. When the others gaze finally turned to him. His eyes widened.  
“What?” harry asked, looking himself over. His side and bed was covered in white fur. He raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy seemed to regain his control. “Shedding season huh?” he asked.  
“Ah.. I dreamed something about a cat last night. Must’ve been someone’s pet sensing my nightmares.” Harry shrugged it off. Taking note of how Draco’s expression relaxing.  
“Must’ve been. As long as it stays on your side of the room.” He huffed, gathering his stuff to dress up for sports later. 

Harry instead began picking some of the fur off of his clothes before dressing into his own sports gear. Wondering how a cat had gotten into their dorm.

A few hours later. After breakfast they were all gathered on the field. Today they were starting at 10am. Dreadful time for a Sunday.  
Harry was excited. He looked forward to these classed the most. They were fun, exciting and a great way to put his mind to something.  
They stood on their usual spot. Draco behind him. He had given up on trying to take the lead. Harry was overall better at that, keeping in mind the others shortcomings, though he was starting to catch up more as they got into a routine.

He walked to the field with Hermoine and Ron. Talking about their usual stuff. This year they would be celebrating Samhain with a ball. Ron had an actual suit this time and Hermoine wouldn’t tell them what she would be wearing this time. No matter how much Ron was begging to tell her.

Harry already had his outfit planned out. Much like the outfits Durmstrang had worn during the Christmas ball. Fur included. He was excited about it. He wasn’t one to put much thought into outfits but… it was Pansy who had told him he had to shine for the ball and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Once on the field. He found their new rather intimidating challenge. The parkour had been changed up. It was now hidden in dark mist.  
“You and your teammate will be going through this. Your sight will be impaired and there will be new obstacles. To avoid anyone getting hurt by a misused spell in panic. You’ll be going one team at the time and there are wards put in place to keep you from using anything dangerous. The challenge is easy. Get through and you’ll be escorted to the next challenge with professor Anderson.” Leigh hummed. Pointing to Draco and him. “You two are up first.” She grinned. Pushing them towards the mist.   
“Work together. Trust each other. Nothing in here can do any serious damage. Ready. Set. Go.” She cast a timing spell on them.

Harry looked at Draco. He seemed determined. Grasping his wand. No pole to drag along this time, they would have to stick together by other means… so he reached out his magic as they ran. Draco looked at him confused for a second but latched on. This way they would stick together even through the thickening mist as they sprinted forward. 

They got over the fences no problem. But then the first challenge came up. He sensed the illusion charms. A giant shadowy dog came at them. Growling deep. “Stay put Draco. It can’t hurt you” he called, watching the other freeze up.   
“F..fine..” he uttered in reply as Harry cast the first freezing spell. It went right through. The dark shadow came closer attempting to consume them… until Draco cast a loud Lumos maxima. The mist cleared for a second and the shadow disappeared.  
“Good job. Come on lets go!” Harry called, running forward again. Sprinting to the next obstacle. The climbing wall.   
They got up fine until a swarm of shadowy ravens swooped at them. A protego prevented the birds from clashing into them.

About 15 minutes and several more attacks later. They were through. Panting and slightly panicked. The panic soon turned into laughter however. They made it through. They hadn’t cast anything horrible and.. made their best time yet!

The both laughed as Anderson dragged them with to the next part of today’s exercise. Horses.  
“You’re done with most of the class. All I want you to do is go up to them and see which one would like to bond with you. You’ll be working with one per team in two weeks’ time. The coming week you’ll have to work on your relationship and getting some basics down. Today though. Just find a partner.”  
With that he just left them. Making Draco look semi panicked at Harry.

“I’m getting flashbacks to the last creature I was forced to make friends with and I do not approve.” Draco muttered. Not looking away from the horse that had already approached them.   
It was a herd of Fjords. Larger than your average fjord horse. They probably were mixed with some other creature.  
“Oh shoo. We should be fine. Just don’t you know.. act like a git.” Harry hummed, walking up to the animal, carefully patting its head. The horse seemed rather friendly, pushing its nose against his hand. “Come here.” He motioned for him, taking his wrist. Draco didn’t struggle, but he did stand as far away as he could. Letting Harry bring has hand up to the horses cheek. “See… you’re fine. Just pat her.”  
Draco did as told, a shiver running through him as he did so. The horse seemed rather unfazed. Moving to nuzzle Draco who yelped loudly. His face flushing in embarrassment.   
Harry couldn’t help it. Bursting into laughter. “Fucking hell Malfoy. She won’t hurt you.”  
“I’m finished with the horses. Can we go.” Draco huffed, hiding his face behind one of his hands. Harry snorted, spelling a halter and putting it on their horse. “So ours is Red. Keep that in mind when we go visit her.”  
“Whatever.” Draco hadn’t waited to see. Walking away from the field as fast as he could.  
Harry followed him. Still laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late update. I graduated this week so I'll be free all summer!  
> I've been a bit sidetracked from writing.. Mostly because I've been reading a lot, working out my plot for this fic and working on the plot for a personal project that I hope to publish one day.  
> This chapter is rather selfindulgent and fluffy. I've been needing some good vibes.
> 
> Next chapter will contain more angst and more anxiety. If you have any ideas or tips feel free to comment! they may be moderated but I always read the ones coming in. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day <3

“Horses Blaise. Can you believe them. have they not learned since second year?!” Draco complained, dramatically splayed over his lap and looking up. “I am disgusted.”  
“Oh shoo. You’’ll be fine. You’ve got good old Potter as a guard dog.” Blaise chuckled, playing with Draco’s hair.  
“Don’t even start me on that. he dragged me up to touch one of the bloody beings. Can you believe that?” he frowned, glaring slightly.  
Blaise snorted in reply. “I don’t know Draco. You seem to like him dragging you around fine enough all the other times.” He hummed, earning himself an elbow to the gut.  
“That is for practical and not failing class purposes!”  
“Defensive much?” Draco just grumbled in reply. Rolling to his side so he was looking away from Blaise. His eyes automatically landing on Harry. Whom always seemed to look better after sports. He had a new level of energy. He seemed calmer and more powerful when he’d exercised. Like he’d put his thoughts in order and could face the day.. perhaps he should ask him if they should move their runs to be in the morning.. as much as that would pain him..

“Draco.. you still here buddy?”  
“Huh? Yeah sorry, I was distracted.”  
“You always are. I was asking if you wanted to grab something from the kitchen and get to the charms paper due Tuesday.” Blaise snorted. There was a comment he was wanting to make about what Draco was distracted by.. but even he knew it was best to avoid poking a sleeping dragon.   
“Ooh yess… its perfect weather for tea.”  
“What you drink is hardly tea.”  
“Do not insult my tea Blaise. Final warning.” Draco grinned, sitting up with the necessary complaints about being comfortable. 

They made their way to the kitchen. there were no rules against asking the elves for tea outside of tea time. Draco was however a tad surprised to find Pip running up to him, holding her hands out for a hug.  
He snorted, hugging the elf. “Mister Draco sir. How are you doing?” pip asked, trying to fix the mess Blaise had made of his hair.   
“I’m alright Pip. Thank you for asking. Do you work here now?”  
“Yes mister Draco sir. I work here because you are here. Do you want hot chocolate sir?”  
Blaise elbowed him. “even the elf knows about you and your sweets addictions. Draco you’re getting out of hand.”  
“Oh shoo. No Pip. Just tea please. And maybe some cinnamon buns? If you have any that is.” Pip simply beamed up at them.   
“But of course. What would mister Blaise like?” she asked, turning her attention to the other finally.   
“Just some tea darling. No sugar but a splash of milk would be nice.” Pip nodded. Immediately getting to it.

“She almost worries as much as your mother.”  
“She’s a good elf. she just appeared one day and hasn’t left. Impossible to rid of.. trust me I’ve tried.” Draco said, leaning against his friend as he watched the elves through the small door behind the painting. Blaise didn’t seem to mind how touchy feely he was today and if he did.. he wasn’t bringing it up.  
When pip returned with their tea and a plate.. loaded with buns he let her have another hug. Smiling as she waved them off.

They returned to the common room just fine. Putting down the plate and each taking a bun. The rest of the 8th years soon gathered around them to grab a bun too. Pip seemed to have known this would happen because soon two more plates as well as a tray of tea and tea cups began to appear. What was supposed to be studying before dinner turned into cozy tea time, making Draco feel warm and fuzzy inside. Since when did that happen? Since when did Hogwarts start feeling more and more like home again? 

Blaise had left his side to talk to Weasley about something and Draco found himself in a discussion about Defense and how they should be doing more advanced stuff really.  
“Well Pans. If you want to do more advanced stuff. Why don’t you bring it up? I’m certain no one would have a problem with it.”  
“Hermoine should do it. She’s known to have to balls to bring up such problems.”  
“True.. Gra.. Hermoine why don’t you?” he had started using her first name just last week. He was still getting used to it. She smiled friendly in reply.  
“I would. But its your idea Pansy. I wouldn’t want to strike with your honor.” she said slyly.  
“Excuse me. Aren’t you supposed to be the brave Gryffindor out of us three.” Pansy uttered, slightly flustered.   
“Oh I am. But house unity remember. I wouldn’t want to take an opportunity away from you. but I am willing to compromise. I’ll go with you.” Hermoine hummed, refilling her tea.   
Draco deemed her a friend at this point. He had apologized to her a while ago. Instead of accepting it. She had pulled him into a hug. Told him that him showing interest and willingness to learn was enough. She was bright. Truly deserving of her title as brightest witch of their age. She was fair and honest. A bit straightforward at times but.. she was good. Nice to hang out with.

It kept surprising him. How well everyone was getting along. The mixed houses truly had done them well and Draco only hoped Hogwarts would take something from this experiment and use it for the following years. The house rivalry was still there. But so much milder and much more in a playful manner. The civility might have to do a lot with everyone here, no matter what side they had been on, going through the same process of mourning and grieving and clamping onto what little sanity some had left.  
It was healing. He still had his nightmares. He still had trouble feeling accepted. He still nearly jumped out of skin being touched. But having actual friends instead of alleys. Having people see him as he was now, instead of who he was… it felt freeing. He leaned onto Pansy’s shoulder who in turn leaned her cheek on his head. 

Hermoine grinned at them. “You’re getting better. Did you know that Dray?” She said, her grin turning into something more genuine. “More and more people can see it. You’re smiling more… hell.. you’re making others smile.” She whispered it, not sure if he wanted others to hear. “I never thought I’d say this.. but I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad I get to be friends with you now.”   
He was a little taken aback, but carefully took her hand. “I’m glad you’re willing to give me the chance at redeeming myself even in the slightest. I’ll do everything to avoid disappointing your trust in me.” She smiled in reply. Squeezing his hand. Before letting go. Their conversation turning to other pleasant things. Pansy left them at some point to go pester someone else.  
(aren’t I self-indulgent with my redeeming Malfoy. I just need some happy vibes man.)

Cozy tea time soon turned into cozy forgetting-about-dinner-time. It was around 8 pm. Long after dinner had ended when Finnigan loudly complained about being hungry. Someone cast a tempus charm yelling the time.  
There were a lot of disappointed groans until Pip appeared with a crack.   
“Misses Minevra has told me all of the 8th year students can have dinner in the common room if it seems as if no one is trying to fight. Pip will bring food with her friends!” she announced. Disappearing with another crack. Three cracks later and there was a table full of food and a bunch of plates.  
“You can eat here but if pip catches you making a mess. Pip will have to scold you.” The held up her tiny pointy finger before disappearing again with her friends.   
“That elf is scarily like you Dray.” Hermoine muttered, bumping him as she made her way over to the table.  
“How?” Draco snorted.  
“Just as dramatic.” She bumped her shoulder against his.   
Draco tried his best to look offended but failed miserably, smiling at her.

“So. Have you picked out a dress yet Hermoine?” he asked casually. “You’ve got someone to impress further. I remember Weasley’s jaw dropping in fourth year. We have to surpass that.” Draco hummed, putting some of the rather nice looking salmon and steamed veggies on his plate.  
“are you offering any help? I honestly don’t know what to pick for the Samhain ball.. let alone for the yule one.” Hermoine sighed, following his food picks.  
“It’s no longer offering. We’re going shopping.” Draco smirked. He had been forced to take styling lessons as a child and to be honest it was one of the few classes he was thankful for. Very useful. “We might need Blaise, he’s an expert too. We’ll make you shine on Samhain and absolutely blinding on Yule. Weasley would be an idiot not to drop at your feet with a ring.” Draco smirked, flopping back down in his previous spot.  
Hermoine flushed slightly. “Only if its not too much effort. I would like to impress him.” She whispered, looking past Draco at her Boyfriend.   
“That’s settled then. Wednesday afternoon we’re going shopping.” He hummed.  
“Isn’t Wednesday when you take your runs with Harry?”  
“I’ll move it to the morning. I was thinking of doing that either way.” He said, elbowing her softly.   
“I’m sure he’d be happy too.” Hermoine smiled at him. “Do I invite pansy along?”  
“If you intend to be talked out of any dress that’ll make you prettier than her.” Draco said.   
“It’s a deal then.”

The rest of the evening was rather pleasant. Talks of Samhain and the traditions around it. Even a small demonstration on proper waltzing by Pansy and Neville out of all people. It was a pleasant Sunday hangout, definitely something they’d do more often.  
By 1pm Draco found himself in bed. Tossing and turning and struggling to catch sleep. His mind was filled with too many thoughts.

When he woke up he inhaled sharply. Bad dreams. Not nightmares but bad dreams nonetheless. Bad dreams that left a sense of uneasiness and discomfort in his body even now he was awake. He listened quietly for footsteps, the same ones with a slight limp he heard in the halls of the manor when Fenrir stalked up to his room for a session of taunting and torture. In his dream he hadn’t come in.. but kept stalking outside the door like a wolf waiting for its pray to get out of hiding, ready to grab him the second he’d lift the wards on the door. He opened his eyes, slowly returning to his senses. His pillow was wet, stained with tears and cold sweat. Perhaps he should note it as a nightmare.  
He stared up at the ceiling, a croaky voice shaking him out of his thoughts. Nearly making him jump at the closeness of it.  
“Nightmare?”  
“no. just a bad dream.”  
“Do you want to talk about it.”  
“No.. I’d rather not.” He turned. Potter was sat on the edge of his bed.   
“I’m sorry.. I tried to wake you up. are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Potter… don’t worry about it.” His voice was flat. Void of any emotion he’d rather not shine through.  
“Alright. how about we just start doing those morning runs today. It’s rather early and perhaps it’ll help clear up your mind.. it’s fine if you’d rather not though…”  
“You know what.. let’s just do that.” Draco replied tiredly. Sitting up with a little groan and stretching out his arms above his head. only now noticing the hand on his leg. His eyes darted to it and Harry quickly pulled it off.  
“I’ll err.. I’ll go get changed then. See you in 15?”  
Draco just nodded in reply.

He took about 10 minutes to get into his running outfit. Rather reluctantly today. His muscles were still stiff from the day before and the dream hadn’t helped.  
Reluctantly however he let Harry drag him out to the field for a run. They went for a rather intense workout. Plopping down in the wet morning grass beside the lake near the end of it. They’d done everything in silence aside from the occasional exercise switch.   
He felt rather satisfied, the uneasiness from earlier had left his body completely by now. He looked at Potter beside him. His eyes darting to the dopey smile on his lips. He certainly liked seeing Harry like this. Satisfied, a bit sweaty, slightly flushed, handsome, a bit messy. Bit like one would expect him to look after a good shag. Not that Draco would want to know or knew what that looked like. That was simply the best way to put it. Really. Trust me. 

He flushed, looking away, things popping into his mind that probably shouldn’t. he wasn’t gay after all. 

“You want to visit Sarah?”  
“Who’s sarah?” Draco asked, raising a brow.  
“The horse.”  
“We’re not naming her Sarah.”  
“You think you’ve got a better name then?”  
“Surely. How about we name her Amour. The French word for love. Make her sound a lot more lovely than she is.” Draco huffed.  
“Amour it is.”  
“I was joking Potter.”  
“Too late. Lets go see her.” Harry was already standing over him, holding out a hand which Draco reluctantly took to be pulled up. letting himself get dragged back to the field of horses. This time the patting part went better, mostly because Amour seemed to be a rather calm horse.

They spend some time with her. Even taking her out to brush her, which Harry seemed to know how to do properly. Amour didn’t seem too phased by anything they did.  
“We should try riding her this week too. how about we try Friday afternoon. No one will be around due to the study group.” Harry said, leading the horse back to the field. Draco looked at him like he’d just told him the moon was made of cheese.  
“No.”  
“Don’t be a git. It’ll be fine.”  
“I’m not getting on top of the murder machine Potter. If you want to go ahead and get yourself killed. By all means go ahead. I’ll watch.”  
“Watching counts as a win.”  
“Sod off.”

They’d concluded their horse hangout and sporting with a fight over the shower and getting ready for class. The rest of the day being rather uneventful.

Wednesday Draco and Blaise headed into Hogsmeade with some special permission of McGonagall. Hermoine walking in between them. Blaise had taken some effort to style he hair up. nothing too fancy but it would help with the dress picking. “What do you say Blaise? Red? Black?”  
“For Samhain? Black. Hermoine how do you feel about showing a little skin?” Blaise asked.  
“Don’t be hideous, she is bit of a prude. Maximum coverage.” Draco snorted.  
“Just a little would be fine..” Hermoine muttered behind them as she let herself be dragged into the first store.  
They started with a red dress. But it didn’t match her skin tone. White was protested because that was too much like a wedding dress… they eventually ended on black for the color.

They started with a formfitting dress.. but she looked too uncomfortable. Gorgeous. But not comfortable.   
“How about this then?” Draco pulled out a black dress with an open back. The bottom was made with flowy lace and the top had lacey sleeves.   
“I don’t know.. it looks a bit too dark.”  
“It’s Samhain. Humor me at least.” He smirked. He had a good feeling about this dress.  
That good feeling turned out to be right, she was stunning in the dress. All she needed was a red lipstick and some good make up. Which Blaise offered up to do. Draco offered to look though his closet for a gray mink to drape over her shoulders.   
The yule dress was much easier to find. a sparkly grey dress with a similar bodes and a lacey cape to go with it. When Hermoine tried to look at the tag it was snatched from her hand. Blaise and Draco both treating her to the dresses since she deserved a treat. She had flushed and made them promise to accept at least a butterbeer then.

After an afternoon of shopping and fun they finally turned back, the three of them all satisfied and carrying bags of new outfits and other stuff.   
“I just remembered, there’s something I have to get from the library.. Can you take my bags? I’ll meet you in a bit.” Draco asked, holding his bags out to the two of them.   
“Sure Dray. Be careful yeah?” Blaise hummed, taking his bag.  
“Will do. Save me a seat at dinner yeah?” Draco said, turning on his heels and making his way to the library. He’d been looking into getting some plants to spruce up his dorm. Rather than asking Neville and getting pulled into a 3 hour conversation he thought it would perhaps be best if he did some research first.   
He picked out 3 books that seemed to mention the subject at least. Checking them out and making his way back to the dorm. At least he was making his way there until he was pulled into one of the by now abandoned classrooms. Not again.. not today..


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Some stuff about the feelings of deserving abuse. obviously some physical abuse and talk of being hurt  
> I'm rather liking taking the pressure off and just uploading chapters when I feel with whatever word count I feel (I usually aim for around 5000/6000 words and just haven't been able to hit it. it was taking the joy out of it for me)  
> so another shorty for today.  
> I finally have some plot points to aim for and I'm starting to build into those.  
> either way enjoy!

He felt a paralyzing spell hit him first. He couldn’t reach for his wand. not anymore. It was taken from his pocket and tossed aside. He was surrounded by a group of glamoured students, none of which he recognized. They had gone as far as hiding anything house related and using voice altering spells. 

He looked around. Helpless, anxious and full of fear. “Thinking you could hide from us Malfoy? We saw you stalking the halls alone today. Lucky for your puny little friends because they would’ve been next.” A deep, manly not student fitting voice said next to him. He tried to look at the figure next to him but he couldn’t turn his face.   
A cold shiver traveled up his spine. He tried to will the spell over himself down. He managed to get it down enough to speak. “Where do you think this will get you kid?” he barked, sounding far more confident then he felt. “they can’t send me away. If you kill me they’ll find out and you’ll lose your wands. Just stop it already.” He hissed, focusing on freeing himself from the spell more. 

“We won’t kill you. not on purpose. We’ll just punish you. like you punished us last year. Like the ministry refuses to do for you.” the voice spoke again.   
“Do you think I’m happy to be here? Being stared at? Fearing for my life?! Just get it on with then prat. Do it. Show your little friends you’ve got a pair and then leave it.” He lost control of his voice. He was seething with anger. The spell was recast over him and he dropped his head back down. All he could do now was close his eyes and relax his features. Refuse them the satisfaction of seeing any hurt on his face.

And hurt it did. It hurt so bad. He lost track of the amount of spells, punches and kicks. The sharp pain and deafening sound of his right forearm being broken. He could feel it snap. He felt every bit of pain but he couldn’t do anything. At this point he couldn’t even scream anymore. All he heard was the maniacal laughter of the demons that had decided to haunt him. Where was potter and his savior complex when you needed him? Where was he when you were being nearly beaten to death? Those were his last thoughts before he lost his consciousness, his vision turning black and the laughter turning into ringing, the pain turning into a buzz running though his body.

By the time he came too he had been released from the spell. Everything felt hurt. Everything felt broken. His arm was swollen badly, but Blaise could heal that right? He’d just have to make his way to him..  
He let out a single sob, which gradually turned into full on crying. He knew he deserved this.. but merlin did it break him and his spirit. He had been too happy, that shouldn’t be enjoying himself. Merlin forbid he felt happy or safe. He should have been more vigilant and watched out for himself. he should at least have defended himself instead of simply being taken and beaten by a bunch of children.  
Eventually he got a hold of himself. Grabbing his wand with his left arm and casting a tempus. It was nearly 3am. Perfect. Without thinking he transfigured himself into the small snow leopard. The little creature was a little tougher than he was and he managed to use his right arm despite the pain.  
Nearly invisible as he made his way to the dorm, avoiding the patrols.

He hopped into the dorm, crouching when he heard hushed voices. “we searched the entire castle. Something must have happened.” It was Potter.   
“We’ll find McGonagall in the morning. First thing. I’m worried too. tomorrow is a normal school day, let’s just try to get some sleep Harry.” Hermoine spoke softly.  
“As you said we have looked everywhere. Maybe he’s gone off to smoke something.” Blaise didn’t seem convinced by his own argument.   
There was some rustling. Potter seemed to have accepted and so did the others as they all got up. Draco managed to hide behind a chair just in time. Nearly yelping at the pain shooting though his right paw. Right.. be careful now.

He wobbled slightly. He was feeling nauseous and tired. Perhaps he could get some sleep in now and make his way to the infirmary in the morning. It sounded far better than making his way back there or getting Blaise’s attention.  
He found his paws leading him into his dorm, three of them anyway, the frightened jump from earlier seemed to have shifted his bone somehow and the pain was worse. He limped into the room, dazed eyes looking up at potter who was staring at the door.  
“What are you doing here buddy? Are you alright?” why was his voice so shaky? who cared, he looked at the hand Harry reached out… was he offering pats? Pats seemed nice.  
He limped over, bumping his nose at the hand. God he felt so weak for giving in but he needed I, he felt touch starved.   
“I knew I didn’t dream about you.. what happened to you? did your hunt go wrong?” Potter asked as if he was talking to a small puppy and Draco melted. He wasn’t in the right state of mind. He let out the tiniest mew he could muster.  
“Seems like you’ve come in the right time.. my roommates missing, I’m afraid something’s happened to him. Will you keep me company again? I’ll take you to Luna tomorrow. She’ll know what to do about that paw.” Potter muttered, patting on the bed beside him before he realized Draco couldn’t jump up there. He carefully helped him up there. Laying down and very carefully stroking the literal leopard. Not questioning the fact it was a literal leopard, it nearly made Draco raise a brow. But his mind was too foggy to care. He just flopped onto his left side, curling his tail around himself and taking the tip in his mouth. Holding it in place.. before he knew it he fell asleep. Save and sound in Potters arms. He faintly heard him mutter about not wanting to lose another person.

He woke up late. Nearly 9am. Potter seemed to have already left. Seemingly the contract didn’t work when one of them didn’t realize the other was right there. He didn’t give himself time to wake up properly. He sped out of the room as fast as he could muster. Making his way, luckily avoiding any students, over to the infirmary where he turned back. Knocking weakly on the door. Turning back had taken a lot of energy and the pain seemed even worse. His vision was spinning again, a concussion he realized by now. The door was opened by Pomfrey. Who called back to someone.   
“Seems like you lot were right.. What happened to you mr Malfoy?” she asked a bit harsher than probably meant. He flinched at his own name.  
“Rough night at Hogsmeade.” He lied between his teeth, avoiding her gaze by staring at the floor.   
She scoffed. “Do not lie to me boy. Come in. your friends are worried sick.” She pulled him in, or at least tried too. she took his right arm and he yelled out. She paled. “Did they break your arm? Mr Malfoy who did this.”  
Before he could yell at her to shut up he was surrounded by none other that Blaise, Pansy, Hermoine and Potter himself. each asking him what happened and trying to fuss.  
He didn’t make out most of it. His world was turning to black again. They had gotten him good huh? Oh well.. they had nearly a month to make up for right? He felt his lips curl up and arms wrap around him right after his knees had hit the floor.. time to go again.

When he finally woke up again his vision was clear. His mind was clearer too. though he did feel a faint buzz.. that probably had to do with any numbing potions he’d been given. He looked a his fingers. He could stretch them again. That was a relief. He groaned slightly, looking around the room. It was dark again.. he must’ve been in a bad state huh. Now if he could just silently make his way to his dorm…

“Good to see you awake Mr. Malfoy.” Minerva.. fantastic.  
“Hardly.” He looked at her as she walked into the screened off corner he was in.   
“Care to tell me who has done this?” she asked cooly. Not cold. Rather calm and collected.   
“professor do you honestly think that would know? I would like to keep this on the low preferably and avoid it in the future by just staying with my friends…” they would hurt his friends too next time. But McGonagall didn’t need to know that. “.. if we could just do that and avoid anything that could get me put into Azkaban. I would like that.” he finished, his voice growing stronger each word he spoke.  
“You cannot possibly ask me to gloss this over. I wish to ensure the safety of my students. All of them.”  
“and I do not trust anyone to treat this case fairly. Auror, ministry, anyone. Please professor. Leave it.”  
“If it happens again I’m having someone look into it. It could have been a onetime incident.” Good she didn’t know about the other one.  
“Indeed. I will not stop you if it happens again.. now may I leave for my dorm?”  
“I’m afraid Poppy wants to keep you at least tonight. You had a pretty nasty concussion.” She didn’t seem convinced of their deal entirely.  
“Then I’ll stay put.” He promised. Pulling the blanked up to his chin.   
“I’ll fetch Poppy. Do watch out for yourself Mr. Malfoy…” she sighed, giving him a rather soft look before she left.

Aside from needing to take pain numbing potions and having to rub ditany on any cuts and bruises left he felt rather alright. But due to the concussion he was advised to stay out of class till at least after the weekend. He’d told her he’d do just that before leaving to his dorm. Collapsing into his own bed. Hoping to catch some sleep before the others would come back to fuss over him. His body was tired from the healing.

He was woken up by Pansy, who was gently stroking the hair out of his face. “Dray? Are you awake?” she asked, gently cupping his cheek.  
“Hmm?” he muttered, not willing to open his eyes. “We got you some dinner darling. You’ve been asleep all afternoon and Potter has been guarding you like a dog. Telling us you’d need the sleep after whatever happened.”  
“I wasn’t guarding him. You would like to be left alone too!” Potter said a bit too loud.  
“Sure darling. Come on now Draco, sit up.”  
Draco reluctantly opened his eyes, looking around the room. It was the same group as Thursday morning standing around his bed. All looking rather worried. He rubbed his eyes softly, scooting to sit himself up.  
“morning…” he muttered, squeezing his blanket slightly. “..I hope you lot know I know nothing more of what happened and I can’t speak on it.”  
Pansy said nothing, shoving a plate into his hands. “Eat darling. Everyone is just worried.. do you really not know who did it?”  
“Of course not.” He replied, looking away from the others in the room and taking a small bite. It was still warm thankfully. “It’s fine. I’m fine now.” He ignored the sigh leaving Hermoine.   
“Draco you know we’re your friends right? We’ll look out for you..” he looked up at her.   
“It’s ok Hermoine, I’ll live through this.” His gaze landed on Potter who had his hands balled in fists. “I’m sorry for messing up the training schedule.. I’m sure I’ll be back up tomorrow.” He tried to smile.  
“The.. the what? Malfoy you think that’s what I’m worried about? You looked on the verge of death yesterday..” Harry walked closer. “Don’t go wandering alone again aight mate? I’ll find who’s done this..”  
Draco stared him. “It’s alright. I’ll get through this.” His smile slowly faded again. “Don’t worry… I don’t want to be a burden any more than I’ve already been… what have I missed in class?” he changed the subject rapidly to which Pansy, Blaise and Hermoine began filling him in on everything, including notes and homework.  
Potter shot him a glance. He was in for more questioning later… Draco would just have to pretend to be asleep then.

When his friends and Hermoine… well Hermoine was bit of his friend too now right? Left him, he felt drained again already. Potter hadn’t brought it up again, but did offer to bring him a hot chocolate for desert. He settled for that. Sitting against his headboard as he took the hot drink.   
Harry took the liberty to sit on his bed across from him, clinging to his own drink, he had put a notebook next to himself and boy did Draco hope he was just going over some extra notes or a schedule..

“we need to talk.” Draco froze, he really didn’t want to talk about it more. He was tired and he felt that if Potter brought it up again he might tear up.   
“About what?” he asked, staring at the melting whipped cream.  
Potter grabbed the notebook, rustling though the pages. “a few weeks back. I had some bad dreams.. I take note of my dreams, its been a habit since.. It’s been a habit.” Draco couldn’t relax now.. he new exactly which nightmare. “.. I calmed down mid nightmare because of something. Something that’s been getting into our dorm. Last night when you were gone and I was.. panicking about it. It happened again, except I was fully conscious.” He paused for a moment as if thinking on how to word this correctly. He couldn’t seem to find the words. “… I know this is going to sound insane. But a literal tiger has been getting into our dorm. It seems to know when something is up or something. The first time I noticed all over my bed and clothes. But yesterday it came in. someone seemed to have hurt it. It left before I could get it looked at this morning but I believe it’s out there. And I was wondering if you could help me track it. It clearly needed help and it’s helped me…” Potter looked at him with sad puppy eyes and Draco couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath.   
“A literal tiger Harry.. I’m sorry but what?” he asked. “Explain to me why you think there is a literal tiger in Hogwarts and no one else has seen it.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Which is why I asked Colin for his camera this morning. No one else has seen it. I trust you not to tell anyone else. Hermoine would go to McGonagall and Ron would just laugh. I think it’s a magical creature appearing to me like this or something. It isn’t a patronus because.. Just look at it.”  
Harry handed him a picture from the notebook, Draco put his chocolate away, taking the photo and putting it in his lap, his hands were a little shaky. Harry knew nothing, he couldn’t look suspicious. He stared at the picture…

He was fast asleep, tail in his mouth, white and grey fur stained with blood from the cuts, his right leg horribly swollen and head resting in Harry’s chest. “That’s not a tiger potter. That’s a snow leopard.. I have no bloody idea how one of those could get into the school or even in the country. It must be a creature as you said. Perhaps you should visit the oaf… I mean Hagrid about it?” he suggested. “I’ll put some tracking spells out. We can look tomorrow? I don’t think I’ll be fit to run but we can go for a walk. Visit the horse and try and see where its hiding out.”  
“See this is exactly why I asked you. You’re logical about it. Let’s do that then.” Harry seemed pleased with his answer. He took another look at the picture before handing it back. Taking a few good swigs of his chocolate milk, noting the hint of cinnamon. Potter had some serious skills when it came too cooking at least.   
“I hope were in time, the poor thing looks beat up badly.”  
“I know.. It must have run into the threstrals or griffins maybe? I feel bad for it, it’s rather friendly. I think you’d like him.”  
“Potter don’t overstep yourself here. I bloody hate anything that isn’t human.” Draco chuckled softly. “Let’s get up early though, will you set an alarm for 7am? I don’t want to make whatever this was my new sleeping schedule.”  
“Will do.” Harry nodded. “I’ll let you get your sleep then. Sleep well Draco.. and..” he seemed hesitant to say the next part, closing his mouth as if deciding against it before opening it again. “..I won’t let you get hurt like that again. You’re my friend now whether you want to be or not. Hermoine and I will look out for you too. Ron will come around too..” before Draco could reply. He disappeared into the shower. His chocolate untouched. 

It send a strange warmth through him. Potter looking out for him huh… that was a nice change. Potter willing to state he wants to be friends. It warmed him through. It made him feel safe, even if it might just be a loose promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I'm kinda living for Harry and the snow leopard cuddles. Also snow leopards really do curl up with their tail in their mouth. Look it up please its incredibly heart warming.
> 
> If you want to feel free to leave a comment with tips or just general stuff! I'd love to hear of you guys!


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while to get out. at first I was stuck and then I couldn't stop writing. I ended the chapter a bit earlier so i can continue off of some of the stuff I've already written down. Enjoy <3

The next morning they did just that. they got up together, Harry let Draco take his time getting up and by 7:30 they were outside. Snacking on some breads Harry had gotten from the kitchen.   
“so what do we do first?”  
“I say we check out the stables. It’s warm and dry and he could be hiding out in there.. If he isn’t there lets take that bloody awful horse of yours out for a walk with us.” Draco said, walking up to the stables, truth be told over the few visits he’d paid the animal it had grown on him a little. She was a lot calmer than the crazy gelding Finnigan and Thomas had obtained.

As soon as they were in sight of the stables Amour called to them immediately. Popping her head out of her stable. The weather was getting colder and during the night they were being locked away now.  
Draco, a lot more confident this time walked up to her first. “Bonjour mon amour.” He purred at her, tapping her nose carefully. “You happen to see a leopard walking around here darling?” the horse, of course, didn’t reply, she just pushed her head into his chest.  
“I thought you hated that “Bloody awful horse of mine”.” Harry teased.   
“Shut up, don’t listen to him, he knows nothing.” Draco purred, he needed some hugs and Amour was an excellent provider.   
“Perhaps we should try getting a saddle on her today? I’ll hold her while you get used to the feel?” Potter offered. “I mean we should have started already, the others have and well be walking around either way..”  
Draco froze in place. Absolutely not, he had no intention of visiting madame Pomfrey again so soon. But then again. He couldn’t be losing his streak with their wins.. “Will you hold her like.. really do? I don’t want to fall..” he didn’t look away from Amour, she seemed to put some sort of spell on him, he felt the sudden tenseness ebb away. So that’s what they were mixed with huh.. unicorn. A magical race of horses the old wizards used to ride with before apperation was a thing.

“I promise.. I told you last night right? I’m keeping you safe.” He didn’t sound hurt by Draco’s need of reaffirmation of it, instead putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. “Let’s start with simply brushing her and getting her ready.” He hummed.  
Draco nodded slowly, grabbing the halter and lead, leading her to the brushing station and getting her ready. There were probably spells for brushing her but he liked doing it by hand.   
Soon enough they put on the saddle, bridle and tightened the girth. Harry handed Draco a helmet but he refused to put it on. “You promised me I won’t fall and I trust you on that. I’m not ruining my hair.” To which he’d been called a git.

He was seriously regretting his earlier statement about a helmet now, sitting on top of the horse and looking at the ground beneath, shaking slightly.   
“Back straight, heels down, hands low near the neck and elbows by your sides. As soon as she starts walking, follow the movement of the horse, don’t work against her.” Harry hummed.   
“That’s an awful lot of steps Potter.”  
“You’re bright enough to remember them, come on Amour.” He’d linked the lead rope through the bit so there was equal pressure on her mouth. “Don’t pull the reigns. I couldn’t find a bitless bridle. Her mouth is sensitive and it can hurt if you put pressure on. I’ll do the steering for now. Just focus on your seat.” He commented. Teaching seemed to come naturally to him and Draco found it easy to follow him. As soon as Amour set a single step forward he wobbled though. Grasping onto the saddle.   
“Oh this is awful.” He muttered.  
“Shoulder straight, follow the rhythm of her walking, relax your hips a little.. there we go.” Harry hummed looking up at Draco with his bright eyes and blinding smile. Nearly making Draco fall of the horse for completely different reasons. He did as told, following the horse. Soon enough he felt relaxed enough to start focusing on finding the leopard he knew they’d never find. Casting some useless finding spells he knew of off the top of his head. “I think we’ll have to try again tomorrow. My spells aren’t coming up with anything.” He said, looking down at harry.   
“Fair enough.. do you wanna try getting better with the horse then? I can Lunge you around the field. You’ll still be tied up and you can stop any moment.”  
Draco hesitated for a moment. Taking a deep breath. “Alright. Is it the same as the walk?”  
“Sort of. Except you stand and sit in the saddle. Keep your ankles still. The movement comes from your hips and knees.. were going left side in first. So I want you to stand up when the right leg goes forward.” Harry spelled the lead longer. Letting the horse walk away from him and letting it turn left.  
“How do you even know this stuff?”  
“You remember Buckbeak right?”  
“The horrible griffin that nearly deformed me permanently?”  
“That one. He.. escaped. Over the summer I’ve visited a farm where he went to live with other Griffins. I learned how to ride there. I just.. needed to get my mind off of things you know? finding new hobbies and such. I’m in no way a professional. But I know how to stay on.”  
“Of course the great Harry Potter knows how to ride bloody griffins. Is there anything you don’t know?”  
Harry seemed to flush a little. “I suck at potions?” if Draco could he would’ve thrown something at him. He settled for a scowl his way before looking ahead of him.  
“So, standing up, knee and hips. Anything else?”  
“Just trust me.. I’m going to speed her up now yeah? Three.. two.. one.. Come on Amour.” He clicked his tongue and Amour sped up into a simple trot.   
Draco nearly lost his balance. Grasping the saddle. He remembered what harry told him. Right.. Watch the right leg.. soon he found a rhythm. Missing the beat just a few times as Amour trotted around Harry.   
“Good job! You’re a natural!” he sounded so genuine, Draco couldn’t help but feel accomplished, smiling at the other.   
“To stop her lean back a little and calmly say “hoo”, I repeat do it calmly, she’ll understand.”   
He did as told. Amour going back to walk with ease. He felt incredibly giddy. “I actually did it!” he called.  
“I expected no less Malfoy. Want to try again? This time keep your shoulders straight, don’t lean forward.. oh and to get her into a trot, press your heels into her stomach and click your tongue. She responds really well so no need to kick her.” He instructed.

They did this for about thirty minutes. By the end Draco felt confident enough to ride by himself. and had some of the basics under control. They would try galloping tomorrow since class was canceled.   
“Now scoot back, I’m too lazy to walk.”  
“Potter I’m not going to sit loose.”  
“fine, pull me up then.” He held up his hand, Draco took it, pulling harry behind him. His face flushing slightly at the closeness of it all. “Hand me the reigns.” He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm chest press against his back… the worst of it was the breaths against his neck. he had to do everything to keep himself from squirming and making things more awkward. He handed the reigns over nonetheless.   
“alright, I’ll get her into a jog right, just lean against me a little, move with the horse. It is gonna be a bit bumpy.” Harry muttered in his ear. That was it. A shiver ran up his spine. Harry didn’t seem to notice as he sped the horse up a little. He leaned into him grasping the saddle. “Just relax Draco. I’ve got you. you can’t fall.”  
“I’m trying Potter.” He hissed in reply, trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped. What was happening. Why did Harry have to talk so hushed.   
The now 15 minute ride felt like an hour and he was thankful when they finally were back at the stables. Getting off right after Harry. Immediately regretting doing it faster than needed. His inner thighs cramping up from the position they had been in. he cursed.   
“I should’ve warned you.. that can happen. Don’t worry.. It’ll be worse tomorrow.”  
“You’re the literal devil Harry.”  
“I know, it’s one of my redeeming qualities. I can’t be perfect all the time you know.” Harry chuckled in reply. “I’ll get her back into the field. you relax for a bit.” He hummed, already starting on it.   
Draco watched him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on Harry anymore. He was being nice, a bit too nice perhaps but Draco found he didn’t mind, he was growing rather attached to the savior of the wizarding world. He was much different than Draco had always thought him to be. He wasn’t arrogant, a slimy git that used his name to get everything. He was kind, wanted to help those around him. Pretty much selfless. Perhaps Draco could teach him a thing or two about allowing himself to ask for things for himself too.  
That being sad, he was far better looking than ever before. He’d grown out of his lanky stage a while ago. He was starting to fill out. The tan he’d gotten over summer had stayed, it rather suited him. It did help that Draco had gotten the privilege of getting to know the other better. One might say he was really starting to care for Harry Potter. Not that he could admit that.

“You alright there bud?” Harry asked suddenly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco blinked at him. Only now realizing that.. what he was doing must have looked like he was checking the other out. He wasn’t of course. He was a Malfoy. He wasn’t gay… Potter just had some nice features he could admire and appreciate.  
“Yeah.. why?” he willed the blood going to his cheeks to go down.  
“You looked like you were zoning out.. I asked if you wanted to go to lunch.”   
“Sure potter. Let’s do that.”

The rest of the week passed rather quick and uneventful. They got a notice that while they would be permitted alcoholic beverages at the Samhain ball but if they got caught giving any underage students they’d be toast. Draco felt rather pleased. He could appreciate a good drink and it was said they’d even be allowed during dinner.  
As promised that Friday he and Blaise spend about two hours getting Hermoine ready, from getting her into her dress, to Draco applying some make up instead of Blaise who was doing her hair up instead. Draco he wasn’t perfect at Make-up but he’d learnt from spending too much time with the likes of Pansy and he knew how to use color. Blaise put her hair up in a gorgeous hairstyle. They finished the black dress up with a grey mink to drape over her shoulders and some gorgeous earrings Blaise seemed to get out of nowhere. Draco would have to ask about that later.

Proudly they waited for her to walk into Draco’s dorm to look over the final result. They really did out achieve themselves. She was absolutely looking like the pretty and strong woman she was. She flushed as they complimented her.   
“Thank you guys so much..” she muttered nearly, looking in the mirror Draco had enlarged for her so she could see herself. “I can’t believe…”she fumbled for words. Just hugging the two boys instead.   
There was a loud banging in the door. “Draco are you fucking done?? I still need to change and we have like an hour!” harry called, barging in.   
“Just wai…” too late the other stormed in, jaw nearly dropping. “Way to ruin the surprise Potter” Draco muttered, stepping away from Hermoine who just beamed.   
He nodded to Blaise, who grinned at him. “I suppose I should change too then. I’ll see you at the ball. I’d wait for you but I’ve got a date for the night.” He hummed disappearing. 

Draco snorted. “I’ll leave you two to talk on how you’re getting Hermoine to the ball without Weasley spotting her.” He hummed. Snagging his suit and hurrying to the shower before Harry could snag it. He came out 40 minutes later, wearing a deep red suit with a black button up under it and rather tight pants. A dark brown cloak to his knees to match and a chestnut colored mink on his shoulders. He knew the red implicated something else but.. he and Blaise were matching and Red was a color that looked good on them. really good. He popped on a little make up, just to hide the bags under his eyes, a little red under his eyelids, blush to make his cheeks look less pale and a little mascara to darken his lashes, surely no one could blame him for that.

When he got out he found Harry, changed as well. He was wearing dark blue, a similar style suit with a black cloak. Cloaks were a must for man on Samhain as they were part of the dance. Harry looked up at him from his bed. Not saying anything for a moment before clearing his throat.   
“Red huh.. I really do have a good influence one you.” he snickered.   
Draco snorted in return, giving him a mock glare. “Shut up Potter. I’m matching Blaise. Shouldn’t you be off to find your date?”   
“Ah.. I…” Potter flushed. “Don’t have one because I forgot and you know it’ll work out we’ll just walk together unless you do have a date with Pansy or something in which case just forget I said anything.” He rambled really quickly, clearly embarrassed.   
Draco was silent for a moment. He didn’t have a date.. and he would rather not mind having someone to walk with. Who would want to go on a date with a deatheater. He had planned on stealing a dance with Pansy halfway through because he did really like dances.

“Don’t you have the weaselette to go with?” he asked without thinking.  
“She’s with Neville.. We’re.. not on good terms.” Harry looked away for a moment.  
Before taking a second to think about it and sounding far to eager. He replied. “Sure. But you’ll owe me a dance.” Instead of clasping his hand in front of his mouth and beating himself up mentally. He smirked. “Unless you’re afraid to embarrass yourself.”

Harry snorted. “That’s more of a curse to you than it is to me. I’m a terrible dancer Draco.”  
“You’ll have to learn as we go.” Draco hummed, walking up to him and holding his hand out, acting more confident than he felt. 

Harry took it, letting himself be pulled up, hooking their arms. “Let’s go give them a show then.” Now it was Draco’s turn to flush lightly. He hadn’t expected Harry to treat him as his date. What would the others think. Only the 8th years really knew they got along pretty well… he could ruin Harry’s reputation. Maybe this was a bad idea…  
“You ready git?” Potter challenged him.  
“When am I not.” He replied, voice steadier than he thought it would be.

They walked into the great hall like that. t was decorated as per usual, the tables were already pushed to the sides however and instead of the benches there were chairs. Harry led them up to where the others were sitting, even pulling out a chair for him. Draco snorted. “Such a gentleman Harry. I’m truly impressed.” He chuckled lightly. Ignoring the glae he was getting from Weasley. Said glare quickly disappearing as Hermoine appeared in the door. The invisibility cloak shoved in the small purse she’d brought

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped nearly. Standing up as he looked at Hermoine. Harry nudged Draco, leaning in and whispering into his ear. “I think he likes it.”   
They watched Ron walk up to his girlfriend, taking her hand and smiling at her, hermoine flushing lightly and shooting quick glances at Draco and Blaise whom had joined with Pansy at his side. The two of them grinned back. Pansy however was shooting the two of them glares, knowing full well who were responsible for dressing Hermoine Granger like a fancy pureblood.  
Surprisingly were Longbottom and Daphne, chatting happily together. Draco would Question her on that later.

Dinner was absolutely gorgeous despite some of the treats being rather child themed. The 8th year class indulged in having some good wines with their food.

Then it became time for the dance. All 8th years were asked to take their partner to the dancefloor. Draco flushed when he realized they were leading the ball. He looked at Harry who seemed to realize the same.  
“This dance doesn’t count. This was forced upon us. I’ll lead us. Just follow me.” He muttered, standing up with the rest. Holding his arm out for Harry who took it. Not reluctantly. More so nervous. Draco found himself to be glad Harry didn’t seem to mind. It was too late to find a date now…

He ignored the stares, placing a hand on Harry’s hip and holding his other. he was glad he’d led Blaise before and was used to looking up to a partner. His grey eyes glinted slightly. Harry just looked into his eyes. “Don’t look down now Potter. Just follow me.” He shot him a smile, trying not to show he was nervous. This was the second time within a week that he was close to Potter. A bit too close. The music started and carefully he begun their waltz. wincing a little when Harry stood on his foot the first time. Soon enough though they found the Rhythm. Spinning around gracefully rather Daring when they picked up the speed. It was quite the sight to see for outsiders. It was both elegant yet rough, a small battle broke out in which Potter took the lead, now leading Draco across the floor, glaring slightly at one another as Draco let himself be spun out and back into the others arms. Despite his reservations about it, he accepted the role, following Harry, adding more grace to the dance.

Their cloaks swissing behind them like the girls dresses were, they should have taken them off before but it was too late now. Soon the others of the school began to join on the dancefloor. It was a custom to do a first waltz at balls like these before doing anything else.  
Draco stared into Harry’s eyes, he’d lost his nerves from earlier and now he was leading there were no more foot crushing incidents. He looked strong, like the way he had looked when he taught Draco how to ride horses, or when he was doing something to help others.. it was a look Draco was growing fond of, very fond.

By the time the song ended they were panting lightly, most of the other 8th years had left when the other years had begun to join. Not that the two of them had noticed, they were seemingly lost in a silent conversation of sorts. Neither of them quite understood, but it seemed important, even after the dance that had lasted near 10 minutes, there were still things that needed to be said. Instead of saying them however, Draco smiled lightly. “I’ll.. want to get something to drink?” he asked to which Harry simply answered with a “I think that’s a good idea..” silently following him to the punch table and pouring them both a glass of what was marked 8th years punch.

“So, was I as bad as you expected.” Harry asked with a hesitant smile.   
“Certainly. Mind you I expected to break an ankle and spending the rest of Samhain in the hospital wing with Pomfrey.” Draco quipped.   
“Oh sod off. It was pretty great, I’ve never done it so well before!” Harry said with mock disappointment. They both laughed softly.   
“we certainly made a scene.” Draco commented quietly, noticing some people were pointing and staring at them still. “I’ll.. I should leave you to your friends. I’m certain Hermoine would love a dance with you.” he said, sipping his punch. The realization sinking in. he wasn’t supposed to have fun. Not with Harry potter of all people, that could ruin his reputation. He gave the other a forced smile. He’d enjoyed the dance and he wished they could continue talking but it would be bad for potter. He quickly turned on his heels to find Pansy. But was greeted by his cousin instead. Luna Lovegood.

They hadn’t spoken since.. since she had left the basement at the manor, he froze for a moment, looking down at her. She looked better. No longer frail, still looking just past you as she had always done. Tonight was different, her eyes met his. “Draco? Care to have a dance with me?” she asked, there was no ice in her tone. There never was. Her voice was childish as ever. Childish and kind, she never lost her spirit. Even with the horrific things they had done….

Realizing he hadn’t replied nor taken her outstretched hand as his thoughts ran he coughed awkwardly.  
“But of course. Anything for my cousin.” It sounded more like a question.  
She smiled, taking his hand from his side now. He let her drag him to the dance floor again, the spelled instruments we playing a soft rather upbeat song, it frankly fit Luna perfectly (Merry go round from howls castle incase anyone is wondering, its such a lovely song and it literally sounds like fucking magic).  
He carefully danced with her, waiting for her to speak. She didn’t at first before she squeezed his hand lightly. “I never thanked you Draco.. for taking care of me in the manor. I know what they did to you when they found out. I should’ve come to your trail but I had to go to st mungo’s for a while after the war.” She suddenly sounded much more like an adult.  
He nodded quietly. “You shouldn’t have to thank me. I should have done more to get you out.” He whispered, his voice tight.  
“Oh don’t you worry. I’m grateful.” She smiled at him, letting Draco spin her around and fall back into his arms. “I always knew you were good, the wrackspurts were always around you, they made your brain fuzzy but I knew you wanted to be good.” She poked his nose playfully. It made him smile for some reason. He regretted not befriending her before everything. He had been a prick before of course but… despite her tendencies.. she was kind. She was probably what he would have needed.

“The wrackspurts aren’t an excuse Luna. You know this as well as I do.”  
“I know.. which is why I forgive you.” she squeezed his hand again. However weird and out of touch this whole experience was. It was rather comforting.  
“Thank you Luna. If you.. you know ever need any help let me know alright? I know I haven’t been a good cousin.. or family at all but I would like to make up.”  
“I’ll take you up on that. it would be nice to have a family.” she hummed, smiling and giving him a wink before dragging him back off the dancefloor. 

He felt grateful, having talked to her. He felt a little better after his whole moral debacle on whether it was alright for him to be around Harry as much as he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend like an hour researching waltz and theres this one on yt called waltz nr2 wedding dance out youtube and its honestly what i picture harry and Draco dancing too  
> as always i love reading comments<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,  
> another chapter and a lot sooner than expected. This one is bit more of a filler and some bonding for the boys in general.   
> the cooking bit was inspired by a harringrove fic I'm currently reading called Lamp-bright rind by nagdabbit which has a lot of cooking in it and I'm honestly dead for the recipies in it. check it out if you're in for some lighthearted romance.   
> The Bread is my own recipe I use and the Jam is one i pulled from the internet. 
> 
> I always Picture Draco as someone that either cooked really well because he's into potions but might stick to the recipe a bit too close and Harry as someone that can cook but experiments too much and has zero patience. hence they would work well together. 
> 
> anyway enjoy todays chapter <3

By the time they returned to their dorms it was quite late. Bellies full of food, laughter and alcohol. Draco went a little earlier than the rest of the 8th years whom had settled on having an afterparty despite it being nearly 1:30 am.   
Despite his best efforts he couldn’t catch his sleep. Mind running wild with thoughts of self- doubt and hatred. His body was tired. So bloody tired. But his head wouldn’t stop picking him apart. His grumbled he tossed and he turned. Eventually settling for spelling his bed to look like he was fast asleep in it, complete with soft snores and all and turning into the snow leopard once more. Perhaps some cold autumn air and a walk around the grounds would help him.  
He opened the window slightly, using the convenient stuck out bricks to get down. He was drunk, but his body knew what to do.

He got down to the grass. Trotting through the crispy leaves blown from the forrest. Eventually he was sprinting and running, hopping up and down pillars. Each breath and pant clearing his mind. Perhaps his body hadn’t been as tired as he thought it was. Just heavy with worry and bad thoughts. 

By the time he got back, an hour later and a lot more careless he was purring softly, finding Harry sitting on top of his bed. His shoulders were slumped a little as he was looking over what he must have thought to be Draco. Draco himself was feeling a little reckless. He might not deserve Harry while he was himself.. but he was touch starved as ever and Harry was always willing to pet a damn leopard.

Without hesitation he hopped up on the bed, purring loudly at the other. It seemingly made Harry jump.   
“Oh geez buddy.. you’re back? I’m glad to see you’re alright!” Harry whispered loudly. He was reeking of alcohol and clearly worse off than Draco had been.  
“Do you think he’s doing ok? I’m a little worried for him.” Harry muttered, pointing to the sleeping form on the other bed. Draco responded with a croaky mew. Making Harry chuckle softly. “You’re right. He’d tell me if something was up. I think he’s starting to trust me.” There came the pats. Draco happily accepted them, bumping his head up into his hand and wrapping his tail around the others waist, letting the cat take over a little as he lay down over the others lap. He was about the size of a Labrador, just really long, he shouldn’t be too heavy. Not like this anyway.  
Harry didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around the cat and nuzzling his face into the fur. Draco purred deeply. “I’m glad you’re here.. I was feeling a little lonely again.” Harry muttered, nearly breaking the others heart by how sad and raw he sounded. “Ron and Hermoine are so happy together. I feel like such an intruder to what they have. Hell most people around me have someone to fall back on. I’m not saying I’m mad at them for getting together.. but it used to be the three of us… now it’s the two of them and me, Fuck.. I feel so alone.” He felt the other shaking, the fur of his neck was getting wet.. oh no.. Potter was having a drunken sob.

He would have to fix this.. he couldn’t stand Harry feeling like shit. “.. And with how I’m feeling while I still have my best friends even if it doesn’t one hundred percent feel like it.. how must he feel? The whole world seems to be as much against him as much as they support me. I hate everything so much.” Potter sobbed. Selfless as ever, if he had been able to cry. He would have. This boy deserved the world. He was kind, to kind. He felt worse and worse for ever being horrible to the boy who lived. He regretted it. The person who he had been. Perhaps.. even if he didn’t deserve this. He should put more effort into Harry. If it would make him happy he would smile for him more.. he could do that.

For now though, he stood up, pushing Harry down onto his back. His purrs low and deep as he lay down next to him and propped his chin on the others chest, blinking at him the way all cats do when the respect and care for someone. His tail carefully placed over the others legs. He couldn’t speak.. but he tried to project it the best he could.. you’re loved… you’re cared for. Trust me. I’d know.

Something was different the next morning. Draco had done his usual get out before dawn and get back into your own bed after a nice shower. Despite yesterday being quite difficult he felt well rested and ready to face today.  
When he walked back into the room smelling faintly of honey almond soaps and in a fresh set of clothes he found Harry staring at him with soft eyes. He still had some tear stains on his face but there was a healthy glow to him. Like having the cat at night had taken a weight off of him.  
“Morning alcoholic. How are you feeling?” Draco quipped. Be nice remember. Make him smile. He deserves it.   
“Pretty wrecked. How about you? you seemed pretty tired last night.”  
“I’m fine. I talked to Luna and.. I don’t know. everything was a bit much and I needed a good rest. When did you get back?” small talk. Small talk was good.  
“I think around 3. Did you see the cat? He was here last night.” So he was going to bring it up.  
“I saw it yeah. It came up to me when I got up but I let him out. You were right. There is an actual leopard going around the school.” He smiled gently, finding he didn’t need to force himself to do so. He felt far more open with Harry. He didn’t know what had happened during their dance but he felt closer. More intimate and at ease. The others words later had done nothing but strengthen this feeling.

“Did you happen to catch the notice?” Draco looked up, realizing he hadn’t been listening to potter rambling about how this leopard really was something special and how it had in fact contributed to his good sleep. No he had missed that completely.   
“What notice? I haven’t really looked at the board since you usually do.” He snorted.  
“We’re having a cooking class instead of sports since even leigh seems to realize that making us run over a field and ride horses hungover is cruel.”

“Cooking.. oh sure. Sounds like fun.”  
“You can cook?” Harry asked with a raised brow.  
“Pip. She..” be honest Draco. He wants you to trust him. It’ll make him happy. He wanted to make harry happy. “Pip taught me over the summer. Mostly how to make bread an some simple dishes though.” He said earnestly, starting to put away his toiletries. He felt a little embarrassed.  
“Oh that sounds like fun! I honestly love it despite..” he paused. “Maybe we could exchange recipies. I never quite get bread right. Something about being impatient.” Harry joked. Deciding it was time to get up too. “Wanna work together for this class then?”  
“Like they’d leave us a choice.” Draco grinned.

They walked to breakfast together but split up quite soon to sit with their own friends. Overall it was nice. There was some chat about the ball and excitement for class. Mostly Hermoine who was loudly questioning some of the other purebloods about how wizarding cooking was different from muggle cooking. 

By the time they entered said class everyone was excited. They were indeed starting at the basics. Bread. The recipe was slightly different from what Draco usually did. But they were told to use their own recipe’s if they had any. They were also asked to make something to go with the bread. This ranged from eggs to butter to whatever they pleased. There were recipe’s posted for wizards cheese (which took about 40 minutes instead of months to cure). 

“So.. what do we do? I usually use one of those packets from the supermarket for bread.” Harry muttered.  
“What’s a supermarket?” Draco asked, taking out a piece of parchment and writing down the steps. He found it easier to write them down so he wouldn’t forget any. He’d found that especially after the war he was a bit confused and forgetful at times. 

500gr of flour  
10 grams of table salt (about a table spoons worth)  
7 grams of dry yeast  
320 ml of warm water  
Sunflower seeds (as much as you’d like)

Step one:   
Weigh everything and sift the flower. Make sure it’s all set up before start.

Step two:  
Put it all in a bowl, mix the dry ingredients first before adding the water. Mix by hand or by wand.

Step three:  
Kneed until the dough is elastic before adding the sunflower seeds. Coat a bowl with olive oil, put the bread in and make sure all sides are covered in a bit of oil. Cover and let rise for an hour. Or use the rising spell pip taught you.

Step four:   
When the dough has doubled in size, start forming the bread in the shape you’d like, after let it rest for another hour under a warming spell. Do not use the rising spell this time. If you fuck up you have to start over.

Step five:   
Bake bread at 200c for 35 minutes after rising, its ready to bake when you poke it and it bounces back.

He looked over his own neat and loopy handwriting. “It shouldn’t be took hard. We can add pumpkin seeds too if you’d like can you gather the ingredients?” he asked harry, who looked a bit stunned.   
“You have to rise the bread twice.. for a whole hour?” he asked looking a little confused over the list.  
“Well yes Potter. Or do you not like fluffy bread? We can make a blueberry jam in the meantime if there’s ingredients. Now off you go.” Draco smirked, glad he could show off a little for once.

They quickly got to work. Everyone else was too. Seamus managed to fuck up by using a second rising spell, the dough exploding everywhere. Hermoine and pansy’s station was a flour covered mess. Lisa and Megan were avoiding rising spells all together. They had started on a butter recipe during their first rise.

Draco and Harry’s bread was getting along nicely. It was puffing on well. They experimented by adding more seeds making it quite a rich bread.   
They did end up making quite the mess when Harry grinned at Draco, slapping a flour covered hand onto Draco’s back. Draco had been avoiding all the dirty work. Only touching the dough when it was ready to be formed. His face twisting into something between anger and disgust. It earned Harry two flour hands on his chest as he pushed him back lightly.. all in all the were now covered in flour from head to toe. 

When it came time to making the jam Draco wrote down the ingredients for Harry to gather. Cleaning up their work station with some simple spells. He’d gotten quite efficient at those over summer. 

800gr of blueberries  
500 gr of granulated sugar  
1 vanilla pod  
1 large lemon. Do not enlarge it. If you find two small ones that’s good to.

For this recipe he didn’t write down the steps. He simply let Harry sit back and watch. If he wanted he could copy the recipe next time.  
He split the vanilla pod, juiced the lemon and crushed the blueberries lightly in a large saucepan. Putting the fire on medium heat and dropping everything in.

He waited for it to boil to turn down the fire to just make it simmer for about 30 minutes, skimming any skum forming on the top off and tossing it out. Making Potter sterilize two 500ml jars and put cooling spells on a plate. Around this time he also decided they needed some salted butter. Putting some heavy whipping cream in a jar and making it shake violently while he finished up his jam. He quickly let it strain itself and separated the buttermilk for perhaps a later date. He then added some coarse sea salt and stirred it. Putting a cooling charm over it and putting it aside.  
He preformed some tests, putting a little jam on the plate and pushing it back to see if it rippled. He had to boil it down for about 10 extra minutes. 

He nearly drooled at the sweet smell coming from the pot. When it was done he spread the contents over the two jars. Sealing them off and putting them under a cooling spell.   
By the time he was done with the jam they were ready for the bread to be baked. He put the round, puffed dough in the stone oven the had access too. making the fire reach the required heat with a simple flick of his wand.

He’d worked mostly in silence, not realizing Harry was just watching, mesmerized by the way he did it all. He followed each step carefully and clearly, completely shutting out the outside world, it was like he was working on potions. He was efficient with it all and could get lost in it.  
He made Potter jump by suddenly standing in front of his spot on the counter. “I cleaned up the first round. Your turn. Goodluck with the saucepan. It’s stained pink.” Draco grinned cheekily.  
“Of course. Its only fair.” Harry hummed in reply, flushing slightly by how deep he’d been lost in just staring at the other. he quickly got to cleaning. Doing it all by hand, which Draco found very inefficient but didn’t comment on. He simply watched as he went to make them some tea. He accio’d his secret stash of rooibos toffee tea and brewed some for them.

15 minutes later their station was clean and they were sat on top of their counter with a mug of hot tea. Watching the other teams. There was something oddly domestic about the two of them. cooking together and drinking tea while waiting for the food to finish. It yet again amazed Draco how well they actually worked together. Feelings of doubt yet again filling his brain. If he hadn’t been such a prick.. he could’ve helped Harry instead of bully him all his life. He really didn’t deserve this.. but he was thankful. He knew he shouldn’t be allowed to think this way but.. seeing the other smile and have fun with him now, he wanted to enjoy that while he could. He wanted to salvage every moment he got to enjoy. Because he did in fact enjoy them. a lot.

“Wanna check on the bread?” Harry asked impatiently. Tapping his empty mug with his fingers.   
“how about we drink another cup of tea and then do it? If we pull it too soon it could collapse in. its just 8 more minutes and then it’ll be done.” Draco hummed, summoning his kettle and holding it up. Harry reluctantly held out his mug and let it be filled. He didn’t complain when Draco put just a little honey in it Without asking if he wanted any. He wasn’t a big fan of sweet tea but.. With draco taking the lead overall he trusted him on this one.

Leigh hummed, she had been walking through the classroom and checking in on everyone. She had avoided the two boy’s so far seeing their deadly focus on it.   
“So how are we doing Boy’s?” she asked, leaning on the baking island opposite of them.   
“Quite well professor. We’re just waiting for the bread to finish and the jam to cool down.” Harry said, smiling friendly at her.   
“That’s great! I’ve noticed how well you two are getting along so far. I’d say you’re almost on top of the class bonding wise. Couples and best friends aside. I realy hope the two of you decide to stay.”  
“Decide to stay miss?” Draco asked with a raised brow. She paled a little, clearly having said something she perhaps wasn’t meant to say.  
“Ah.. since some of you are either really ahead of class, failing in the situation or.. ah.. let’s say mis Parkinson getting offers to move on from Hogwarts we’ll be offering students to move on from school and do their NEWTS in January. It’s up to the student but.. I was really hoping you two would stay. I can see how healing it is for the both of you and.. I hope you can consider it.” She muttered. “Please do not mention it to your fellow students yet. I thought they had broken the news to you already.” She quickly left the scene.

Draco paled a little next to Harry. The thought of this.. friendship ending so soon. To lose harry, whom he was trusting more and more.. it scared him. He knew this offer wasn’t for him. He had to finish the year and he wouldn’t want it differently. He had lost nearly two years of studying and he was far from ready to face the world outside.  
He felt a hand on his back, pulling him back to reality.   
“I’m not going anywhere. Like I want to face the world like this. I feel safer here.” Harry huffed, leaving his and on the others lower back. It was strangely comforting. He nodded carefully.   
“I can’t leave either way.. And I’d rather not end up with Weasley as my roommate.” He tried to joke but it came out serious. He was serious. Other than Blaise and maybe Neville he didn’t trust anyone to not attempt murder or ridicule him when he woke up screaming from his nightmares. He shook his thoughts off. 

Giving Harry a more serious look. “I.. I’m only saying this once Potter. But.. I’d prefer you to stay too. I really do. So please.. Please do..” with that he pulled away. Remembering the Bread and the fact it had to be pulled out. Harry simply smiled at him, nodding. There was something soft about his eyes that Draco couldn’t quite place. He shook it off, saving their bread just in time from being burnt and pulling it from the oven, placing it on the cutting board. 

“Done. You ready to taste our homemade bread?” he asked Harry, moving on from the previous topic.   
“Most definitely. Lets see if your gittish cooking has paid off.” He teased, grabbing their spreads.   
“Prepare to be blown away. Salt and sweet is honestly the most perfect combination.” Draco hummed, putting a quick charm over the bread that kept it fresh and kept it from being too hot to eat.  
He cut them both a slice and put a thick layer of butter on before spreading some of the now cold jam on it. He handed one to Harry, smirking as he toasted his own slice against it. “bon Appetit.” He hummed before taking a bite.   
It was honestly the best he’d made. The crust was nice and hard, but the middle was perfectly fluffy, the seeds added some extra texture the jam was a bit sweet and sour, the butter could’ve used a bit more salt but it was honestly the best he’d made so far. 

Next to him Harry hummed. “Absolutely perfect. 10/10 want another slice.” He commented. Closing his eyes as he took another bite.   
“Told you Potter. I can make bread. Though this is where my expertise ends. I haven’t really gone much further in learning to cook.”  
“I’ve got some recipes. If we don’t end up cooking more we should do so after Hogwarts. You’ve got the patience it takes and I’m certain it’ll work out.” Harry replied, finishing his slice and making himself another. 

Draco nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He said quietly. Smiling softly to himself as he made a slice to hand to Leigh who announced that if they were happy with their results they could deliver to her. She’d be grading their recipes over the afternoon with Anderson. Draco simply wished them luck judging 20 slices of bread but it would make for an easy grade.   
After delivering they were dismissed, they could take the bread for a lunch or leave it. 

“Do you want to take it? And take a jar of jam too. it stays good for a long time and it makes a nice gift.” Draco hummed, packing away the jar they had taken Jam from. Harry gladly took the offer, putting the butter in two small jars. It really wasn’t a lot but it was nice enough to not let go to waste.   
They were soon dismissed and each went their separate ways after reaching the common room. Harry to go for a ride with Amour. Draco to read and drink tea by the window.

He couldn’t quite keep his head with his current book. Today it was a play written by Terry Pratchett called good omens. Something about the muggle god and devil and their angels guiding someone called the antichrist? It was honestly confusing him a bit too much but he would ask Hermoine later. 

Instead of attempting to read more he looked out the window of the common room. Seeing Harry Ride down in he Valley. He could just make out who out of the two Was Harry. Mostly because one of the dots had red fiery hair that screamed Ron Weasley. 

He smirked to himself as Amour managed to outsprint Merlin, short for Merlin’s saggy balls as Weasley had named the horse, every time. He could imagine the laughter coming from the two guys racing each other. he sighed softly. Feeling a ease once more. Things were looking up. things were happy today.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,  
> Kinda lost track of what i was doing midway through this chapter, started another writing project, talked to my proofreaders for the book about some stuff and just got busy.
> 
> Please also note all these chapters are unedited and usually posted as soon as ive finished them. If you notice a mistake feel free to contact me!!
> 
> chapter is all over the place but what else it new.  
> Warning, Mentions of PTSD and nightmares in the beginning of this. I did some research for this one but it is not entirely accurate. please do not take the advice given for truth and do your own research, this is just "What draco knows of it". 
> 
> either way enjoy

Things were happy the coming week. No one had bothered him much. He’d been called a certain gay slur a few times for dancing with Harry Potter out of all people but.. Potter himself had shut that down quite quickly.

It was a Thursday night almost two weeks after they baking class when he woke up to Harry nearly screaming next to him. Alarmed he rushed to his side. “Harry? Harry whats wrong?” he asked immediately, quite panicked. The other was drenched in sweat. Gasping for air and pulling at his clothes. Draco cast a quick mufilato and a locking spell on the door. He sighed. He knew he couldn’t wake Harry up. not when he was this far gone. Instead he went to his usual tactic. If Harry were to turn violent the cat could get away easier and it definitely could take more.

So he did what he could. Turning and purring. Steadying his breathing and latting Harry grasp and pull on his fur. He could take it.

As soon as Harry was calm again, which took nearly thirty minutes, he pulled himself away. Turning back and grabbing a glass of water. Now gently shaking Harry’s shoulder.  
“Harry? Wake up please.. you’ve had a nightmare.” He whispered softly. Watching the other stir awake. He still looked like shit. But at least he was actually awake. He gasped slightly, grabbing at his throat.  
“It was him wasn’t it?” Draco asked softly, looking at Harry with soft eyes. The other just nodded in reply, taking the glass of water gladly as he sat up.   
“Do you.. want to talk about it? You obviously don’t have to.” He whispered, soft enough for the other to ignore if he didn’t want to.   
“it was the graveyard again. Where he came back..” potter.. no Harry croaked. Draco nodded, taking the glass from him and carefully sitting down on the bed with him, not next to him but close enough to put an arm on the others arm. Trying to ground him as he still looked a little out of it.  
“It wasn’t Cedric this time. It was.. Sirius.. then You.. then Lupin.. then Hermoine.. he killed everyone and then he began chocking me out. Holding me up so I could see everyone that was gone..” he chocked lightly.  
“But I’m here.. and Hermoine is in her room with Pansy Harry. Were at Hogwarts in our dorm, the 8th years dorm. He’s gone.. you’re safe. Here. I’m safe here.” He spoke in a soft and gentle tone. Yet it was demanding enough to make Harry look away from the spot on his bed he was staring at and instead face him.   
“Harry you had a nightmare. Do you want me to sit closer? It might help grounding you. try to focus on my breathing alright.” Harry nodded slowly. Draco carefully peeled the covers away, sitting next to him and pushing their legs and shoulders together. Going as far as to take the others hands the way his mother had done for him when he had dreams this bad. 

“Now. Three seconds in. 5 seconds out. Listen to my breaths alright. You can squeeze my hands. If you start feeling too panicked.. you can tell me. I’m here.” He forced himself to keep meeting the others gaze. Harry still looked panicked, but did as told, following his breathing. The squeezing on his hands became less and after a few minutes his shoulders relaxed again. “better?” he asked quietly.

“i.. yeah… fuck.. thank you Draco.” Harry muttered, slowly blinking a few times. “Can I.. Can you get me some more water?” he asked, Draco nodded, moving away to get up and to the bathroom. “don’t leave.” It sounded so fragile, it nearly cracked him. He forced a soft smile back on his face instead of the worried frown I had formed the moment he turned away.   
He decided to simple grab the glass and filled it with the replenishing spell. It slowly filled the glass but it was better than nothing.   
“there you go.” He whispered, simply taking Harry’s hand again. Feeling the other untense at the touch again. “It really got you bad huh?” he whispered. Harry nodded as a reply. Putting the glass away again.

He took a moment to look at Draco. “Can you.. I know it’s a lot to ask. But can you please stay. I’m afraid it’ll come back.” He whispered lowly, Draco could see him swallow back a sob.   
“Like I was going to let you be alone Harry come on.” He carefully opened his arms. To his surprise, Harry slumped into his chest. Letting out a sigh.   
“I’m Sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry about potter. You would do the same for me.” He whispered, unable to stop a single tear strolling down his cheek. Fuck it. He hated seeing the guy that had been so strong this whole time, the man that had saved the world, that had saved his life more than once, broken and beaten down like this. He didn’t deserve this. He deserved so much better. He felt privileged to be allowed to help him. To care for him for once and here this stupid motherfucker was apologizing for needing help.  
“Don’t ever apologize for needing help Harry.. I… I promise I’ll be there for you alright? I might not be perfect. I might not be a fantastic help but I’ll do whatever I can.” His voice was determined. Steady.  
“Thank you.” was the stuffed reply he got. He could feel the shirt of his pjs getting damp. He didn’t mind. If anyone deserved a good fucking cry it was Harry. He didn’t comment on it. He didn’t ridicule him.

Instead he carefully ran his hands through the others hair, pushing it back into place. Harry was propped on his chest but over time he could see the others furrowed brown relax. His breathing steady and slow. His arms squeezing around his waist. He smiled softly. Thankful he had been able to help the other.

He didn’t know when he had.. but he did eventually fall asleep. Keeping his promise and staying with the other. not caring about what the morning would hold.  
It held something alright. Or rather he was being held. He woke up to someone behind him, pulling him close, it was rather nice and warm and he leaned into it for a sec before remembering what had happened last night. “P..Potter?” he asked, heat rising to his cheeks.   
Harry grumbled behind him, squeezing just a little tighter, his breath hitting Draco’s neck and making all the hairs stand right up.  
“Harry wake up we need to get ready for class.” He hissed, struggling against the others grasp.  
That seemed to wake him up.   
“Malfoy? Oh uh..” he sounded confused, letting him go. Draco immediately got up, refusing to turn around, trying to will the heat in his cheeks to go down. He took deep breath before finally turning around. “I.. I’m going to shower. you feeling better?” he asked

Harry, still looking a bit dazed and confused nodded sheepishly. “Yeah.. err.. thanks.” He muttered, his morning voice was deeper than usual and it made Draco’s stomach flip a little. He nodded curtly before gathering his stuff and speeding towards the shower. feeling a little embarrassed by it all.

When he came back Harry had gathered his stuff to jump into the shower.. “Hey erm. Draco?” he said it so softly. Damnit.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for last night. You didn’t have to do that but.. I’m grateful.”  
“Any time potter.” He gave him a kind little smile, remembering how broken the other had seemed. He shouldn’t be ashamed about waking up practically cuddling with another guy. Harry had needed it and lets be fair. He himself was touch starved and he hadn’t minded it much. What he did mind was the fact it yet again felt so damn natural. So domestic and.. good.  
Harry nodded, a flush spread over his cheeks. “Ill see you at breakfast then?”  
Draco was the one to nod this time. Getting his stuff ready for class and leaving for the common room where he was taken away by Pansy.

Breakfast was a quite affair. But during potions first period Pansy scooted next to him. “So. What’s up?”  
“What do you mean love?” he asked, glancing at her with a raised brow.  
“You’re.. no being you today. Well you are. But you’re not antsy. So what has happened?”  
He grunted. She was right. He was rather calm today. He felt rather alright for once despite the little sleep.   
“Nothings happened? I’m just having a good day.” He shrugged noncommittal.  
“Did you finally get laid.”  
He choked. “What kind of question is that?” he asked, turning to her fully now. Unable to keep a light flush from coloring his cheeks. The position he had been in this morning.. sure could have been compromising.  
“So you di. Who?”  
“Pans. Shut up. I did not. I just had a good night sleep.” He hissed in reply. Continuing on whatever potion they working on.  
“That’s what I’d say. Tell me. Who was it.” Pansy said. This woman was evil. Devils spawn.  
“No one. Shut up pans. I swear to god.” His eyes darted for a moment across the room towards Harry. Who happened to catch his eyes and flush lightly himself. oh merlin..  
“Oh I see… bout time.” Pansy shrugged.   
“What is that supposed to mean?!” he hissed, louder than he should have, earning a glare from Slughorn. Pansy just gave him a sly smirk. Moving the conversation to something else. 

“So are you coming tonight? It’s Friday after all and you haven’t been to Hogsmeade in so long.” Pans hummed, cutting up dandelion roots. Draco took the knife from her, she was butchering the job and uneven root squares could mess with the consistency.   
“I’m not sure..” He whispered, mood souring a little. Of course he’d love to go. But he was afraid of an attack.  
“come on. Everyone is going. Even Hermoine.” Pansy elbowed him in the ribs, earing herself another glare. She could be quite annoying. Truly.  
“Fine. Sure. Why not. But you have body guard duty.” He grumbled.  
“That’s my little Dray.”  
“Draco”  
“Surely darling.

So here he was. Dressed in what Blaise had called “Jeans, try them they fit nicely”. They were uncomfortable. He already had a great dislike for the stiff fabric. But one look in the mirror told them that they did indeed fit great. Did wonders for his ass really.  
He combined the black jeans with a white button up, done up all the way up till pansy had undone all but two in the middle which made him grateful for the overcoat he’d picked. This woman was insane. It was nearly winter for merlins sake.

A few minutes of bantering later he found himself walking to the gates with the rest of his year mates. Pansy, as per usual, had been right. everyone was there. Some already red cheeked and holding half empty bottles.  
He raised a brow when, while walking. Seamus pushed a bottle in his hand.  
“Malfoy. Welcome to clubnight. Bottoms up mate.” He gestured for Draco to open the bottle, which he did, hesitantly bringing it to his lips. Smirnoff.. only 4%? Couldn’t be too bad right?  
He took a sip. “No mate you skull it. Toss it back alright.” Seamus grinned, something dangerous about that grin.   
The drink tasted like a regular “Soda” that Hermoine had taken to introducing him to. He liked the think called coca cola, though he did wonder where said coca in this drink was.. it didn’t taste very chocolaty…  
Back to the challenge Seamus had presented him with. He Smirked, raising the bottle and taking a few hefty gulps before handing it back.  
“You drink like a pussy.” Seamus huffed, pointing to the bottle. What had felt like half the bottle was in fact not much past the neck of it.   
“am I supposed to finish it?”  
“Yes of course you are. All of us have! It’s a muggle game.” He handed the bottle back to him, noting the others confused expression. “Ah… see in college muggles often join these groups right… and when they are let into one. They have a how do I say this.. ritual of sorts? Sometimes its completing embarrassing challenges, other times its icing. Where other members of the club or group hide a bottle of Smirnoff ice. Multiple actually. And when the challenged finds it. They chug it. We made our own version where every member of the 8th years class chugs one at first. And the rest of the night the others buy their drinks. You drink what’s served. No questions asked. Now chug.” He explained, others had stopped now, watching intently. Pansy was yet again wearing a Satan-like grin. She had set this up.

Draco grumbled. Couldn’t say no now huh.. he sighed, too a deep breath and brought the bottle back to his lips. Drinking as much as he could in one go… it took him three breaks before getting it. When he was done he felt ready too puke. This stuff was a bit too sweet to drink too much of in one go.

The others egged him on. This was going to be a long night and… to be honest he was living for it. Perhaps this was what he needed a good night of drinking with new found alliances.

Apparently “the others pick your drinks” meant “We decide awful combinations and Harry Pays for them”  
For the 9th time this night Harry walked up. this time with something called snow white and the seven dwarves. Draco groaned as the concept was explained. It was a fairy tale about some princess.  
7 shots, each a different color of the rainbow consumed right after each other before downing a beer. Even he was surprised he made it through. His vision had started spinning after the bottle of blue mixed vodka that had given him cavities from simply smelling it. And that was three rounds ago.  
He’d lost track of his coat somewhere, not that he was truly bothered at this point. He was snugged in between Pansy and Hermoine. Giggling like a moron as they dragged him to the next pub where they dropped him off on a table to sit with the others for a moment. They were told to keep an eye on him and stop giving him drinks.

He had very little alcohol tolerance, it was embarrassing really. He never really drank and he’d clearly reached his limit.  
“Don’t you think he should go back too? I know it’s early but I’m quite tired..” there was a warm voice behind him, he liked that voice, it made him quirk up from his pouting over the fact no one was letting him drink anymore.  
“I dun wanna go home, I’m having a good time.” He waved lazily.   
“Draco where is your coat?” the voice now said, addressing him.  
“Lost it I think.” He snickered. “Trust fall potter.” He said, way to loud as he let himself fall backwards from the bench, right into Potters hands. “Caught me, good reflex” he commented, not getting up and leaning against the other.  
“I think I should take you back Malfoy. You’ve had way too much.”  
“Dun wannaaaa.” He whined, looking up, harry was wearing a frown. “fineee.” He huffed, making an attempt to sit up. at this point he was completely unaware of anyone else. His focus had already been shit lately and alcohol wasn’t helping. 

“Neville have you seen his coat? He can’t go out like this..” Draco wasn’t really following the conversation. He was making an attempt at getting up really. He heard some stuff about him losing his coat before warm fabric was draped over his shoulders.   
Without really thinking he snuggled into it. Muttering something about warm. He barely noticed Harry making some excuses and saying his goodbyes, he managed a small wave when he walked out.

“You ok there bud?” Harry asked, concern dripping in his voice.   
“M’fine. I don’t usually drink.” Draco muttered, shivering under the cold air, making a half assed attempt at getting into the coat.   
“I can tell. They shouldn’t have let you drink so much.” Harry sounded a bit pissy now.  
“I’m sorry..” He mumbled, stumbling over his own feet. “You kept disappearing. Why’d you leave me alone?” he asked quietly.  
“Leave? Ah I was talking with Ron about some stuff.. why?”  
“Oh.. nothing I missed you.” he blurted, not looking at Harry and focusing on the ground. If he kept looking at the floor he wouldn’t fall.

Harry laughed beside him. “Are you ok? Can you walk?”  
“Floors getting a little close. To be honest.” He muttered, feeling Harry lift his arm and ducking under it to support him.  
“You can ask for my help you know.”  
“Wouldn’t dare too.” Draco mumbled, leaning onto him as they walked towards the shrieking shack. “Oh no not there. That place is haunted Harry.” He looked up at the other with big eyes.  
Harry just laughed. “Oh god. It’s not. I was under the cloak when you were dragged through the snow last time. There’s a tunnel there that’ll get you home quicker, safer. And it’s a bit warmer than out here in the cold.”  
“Git. I knew it.” Draco snickered. “You’re cold? Do you need your coat back?” he asked softly, distracted again.   
“No I’m fine, stop worrying Draco.” He didn’t say it stern, he said it friendly and soft.   
“You’re nice. Did you know that? You’re so nice to me. Always. After everything I’ve done to you you’re so bloody nice…” he mumbled, pulling the coat closer around himself. oh no.. here came emotional overly clingy Draco. He knew that once this started it was hard to get out of.

“Everyone deserves to have someone that’s nice to them. you do, I do. Everyone does.” Harry said back, leading him though the shack and into the basement where a riggedy old tunnel was.   
“I don’t. Not from you. I’ve been a git to you.”  
“Even you Draco.”  
“Oh ok..” his voice broke a little.  
“Draco.. are you alright there?” Harry turned to him again, eyebrow raised.   
“Yeah, m fine.” Draco muttered, rubbing his blurry eyes.   
“Draco are you crying? It’s ok I.. it’s fine. I’ll always be nice to you if you’re worried about that.” he just nodded silently in reply, quietly wrapping his arms around harry.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He was full on bawling now like a child. “I’m sorry for being mean all the time.” He sobbed into the others chest while he received some awkward back pats in return. Those pats soon turned into a hug, a tight warm hug.   
“Hey.. hey now its alright.. I forgave you already remember. I wasn’t nice to you either. Clean slate. No need to apologize.” Harry said, his voice strangely calm while dealing with a drunk Draco.   
“Yeah but.”  
“No buts. It’s fine. We get along now and that’s what matters.” Harry whispered, pulling back and rubbing his thumb over the others cheeks, wiping away the tears. “let’s get to the castle and then we’ll talk alright?”

Draco simply nodded in reply. Why was he so emotional all of a sudden.. fucking hell..  
Harry watched him closely. This was a new look on Draco… sad, drunk and pouting. He felt bad having to pull away, but it was freezing out and without a coat.. he didn’t want to get sick, seeing how Draco felt bad about everything already.. he couldn’t bare even thinking of the guilt he’d feel if Harry got sick for lending him his coat.

So he dragged him along. He hadn’t drunk too much tonight. Barely any really, too concerned for his roommate who seemed to be always at risk for an attack. He hadn’t lied when he’d told Draco about talking to Ron.. he was more so watching out for him though.

He and Ron had talked about it… Ron knew he was… not completely straight. Ron knew he had stronger feelings for Draco and while Ron had asked him to not act upon them or try to get closer. He couldn’t help it.   
So tonight they had spoken about it. Ron had admitted he was leaving school in January, Hogwarts wasn’t his place anymore. He didn’t feel at home here and he had been offered an Auror apprenticeship, something Harry wouldn’t stop him from taking. Ever. They had talked about Hermoine wanting to stay and how he’d come visit them when he could during the weekends in Hogsmeade. He had been supportive, smiled and told him that he should do what felt right.

Ron had nodded along happily before following Harry’s gaze over to the table Malfoy had been dropped off at.   
“Go for it Harry. I’ve never seen you like this. So protective of someone else.. doing the whole soft eyes thing and shit… not even with Ginny. I understand.. but please give me time.. time and space to get over it. I can’t help but think of you know who every time I see him. I can’t just get over how he treated us, even if he’s different now.” he’d paused for a moment, squeezing his mate’s shoulders.  
“Mom won’t mind.. the others might need some time too but I’ll warm em up for ya alright?”

They’d hugged it out. Which was rare for them. Ronald Weasley wasn’t a hugger. They’d smiled and toasted to a brighter future after which Ron had been dragged away by Hermoine and he had been left alone again. He’d sighed, looking at Draco again. The guy had barely been able to sit up straight and just like that they were on their way back.

It had been hard at first. Admitting he was bisexual. He didn’t even know it was a thing until Hermoine had told him and that it was ok to have a thing for guys. Later she had admitted seeing what had been happening between him and Draco and he had ended up crying softly onto her shoulder. He’d just been trying to be friendly with the guy. He knew Draco wasn’t gay.. and even if he was… It could never work right? the world would judge them for being Gay and who they were, they would judge Draco even more and say he was manipulating Harry. Destroy him with words and from all the talks they had had… He didn’t want that for him. all he wanted was for Draco to be happy, with or without him. he would have to settle for just friends as hard as that was starting to seem.

Hermoine had told him he shouldn’t assume whether the other was or wasn’t gay, not how the world would act upon it.  
If it would work out, it would, no matter what. They were both strong and strong minded individuals. She’d dried his tears and promised to speak to Pansy to at least figure out If there was a chance.  
He let his thoughts run in silence as they went up to their dorm.

“Harry?” his voice was still small. “Are you angry? You’re frowning.”  
“Me? Angry, of course not. I’m just a little worried about some stuff, lets get you into your Pjs alright?” he tried to smile, looking at the pouting guy in front of him. he remembered the last time Draco had gone to Hogsmeade.. had it really already been months ago? They had been a little more cheerful last time. But he didn’t mind.  
“Oh yes.. say Potter…”  
“Hmm?”  
“those hooded shirts right? They look comfy, can I sleep in one?” rather a bold question, but it made Harry smile.  
“Draco Malfoy wanting to try a muggle hoodie? That’s one for the books, sure. Let me see if I’ve got a clean one.” He hummed, beginning to dig through his trunk, soon coming up with a somewhat clean Hoodie he’d gotten in London a few years back. Bold letters saying London across it and some random date.

“Here, try this one. Might be a bit big on you.” he hummed, handing it to Draco who was attempting to climb out of his button up instead of undoing the two buttons he had fastened.  
“Oh geez.. come here.” Harry sighed, carefully helping him out of it, trying not to brush past the others naked skin. For not wanting complaints about his hands being cold purposes only of course.   
He got a muffled thank you as the other pulled the hoodie on, his hair a static mess as he pulled it over his head, making Harry reach out to fix it.  
Again Draco just leaned into his touch so easily. Maybe he was drunk and just seeing things that weren’t.   
“They are indeed as comfy as they look.” Draco nodded approvingly. Stepping into Harry’s space for the second time this night and wrapping his arms around his waist. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that maybe he did like drunk and clingy Draco.   
“They are.” He hummed in reply, holding him back carelessly. “Do you still want to talk or do you want to sleep?”  
“Sleep like this thank you, I’m already asking enough of you, one last favor to add to the tally.” Came muffled from his chest, making him snort.  
“Alright, we’ll forget about this one, since you did the same for me yesterday.”  
“Yeah lets to that.”

And like that they cuddled up into Harry’s bed again, this time Draco was curled into his chest, a slightly twisted expression Harry couldn’t read on his face. He seemed both content but confused about it.. It wasn’t long though before his breathing slowed and his eyes closed, the grip on his shirt lessening as the other fell asleep..  
He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like.. having this for the rest of his life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you guys think?! I love reading your comments about the story, tips and just stuff in general!
> 
> I absolutely love working on this story and it is officially the furthest I've ever gotten with anything but I do realise its bit of a mess with lots of time skips. a lot of what is being written in this story is me trying to figure out how to write certain things. Like Drunk Draco, or dealing with Ptsd as an outsider, falling in love slowly, coming to terms with yourself, knowing you're in love with someone but not being sure if its ok to be. this is mostly a writing practice.
> 
> I've taken on a new project where I'm taking two things one would never put together unless they were me and had no life. Stranger things and Figure skating. While yes this may take some time off of this current project, I want to explore further and see what I can do with this..  
> Anyway writers ramble over. See you on the next one <3


End file.
